To Get To You
by CecilyAurora
Summary: When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia.

**So this came to me out of the blue and I just had to write and write some more till this chapter came to be. I hope you all like this idea! I tried to do something different. Enjoy it! I'm trying to get into the flow of writing as a stress reliever. It's semi working right now. **

**PS: I got their daughter's name from two places. One, Fifty Shades of Gray as I patiently wait to see how the movie turns out (February 13****th**** can't come fast enough). Two, from the Disney movie Anastasia as I blasted music from it since my roommates at her boyfriend's for the night.**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter One.**

"I want her back." She laid in bed and spoke out loud; rolling on her side she turned to the one person who knew how she felt more than anyone else in the world. "It's time to get her back."

"Brooke, you know what my mom said." A level of doubt was heard in his voice. "We can have her when things calm down a bit. We just moved back here. Let's get settle in and then we'll get her back."

"We shouldn't have to try and get her back. She should be here." Tears were building in her eyes. It was killing her inside. "I don't want to wait anymore, I want her back here."

"Later." He kissed her forehead softly as a way of support. "We'll go there later and get her back. I promise you that."

"We should've never agreed to give her up in the first place." She regretted everything. Seeing her only on weekends was killing her slowly as it ripped out her heart to say goodbye each and every time.

"We didn't give her up, Brooke." Lucas defended their choice. At the moment, it was the best option for them.

"If Nathan and Haley did it, we could've." Brooke pointed out.

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, we are not them. We were pushed too thin. We decided what was best for her. We both needed to finish school. My mom was not going to let us drop out. Do you remember how stressed you were?"

"_Baby Girl, please stop crying. Mommy has designs to do and I can't do it if you don't calm down." Brooke was practically in tears. _

_Her trying to stay calm did nothing. Her sweet baby girl cried even harder. She didn't know what to do. _

_Brooke already had to drop one class in order to keep her focus on her baby girl. Lucas took some of the stress off, switching feedings and taking her the moment he walked through the door so she could accomplish some work without a distraction. _

"_Brooke?" Lucas entered at the best possible time before she had a meltdown. "Hey, Pretty Girl, no tears."_

"_I can't do it Lucas. I can't do school and be a mom. I can't." Brooke fell into tears. She wrapped her arms protectively over her legs and started rocking back and forth. _

"_You've done so well for the past three months baby, you can do this." Lucas's reassuring words fell useless to her. _

"_I'm failing two out of my four classes. Annie won't stop crying. I can't, I'm not fit out for this. My parents were right."_

"_Brooke," Lucas didn't know exactly what to say. "She's a baby, of course she's going to cry. She loves you and you are doing well with her. You need to breathe baby." _

"_Maybe we should take your mom up on her offer." _

_Brooke loved her baby girl, it was that love that was pushing the offer Karen stated to them over and over again. Karen wanted both teens to get a college education, both deserved it the most. She offered to keep their baby girl during the week and then every weekend they could have her back. Lucas thought his mother was nuts when she offered that but Brooke was so stressed and sleep deprived that she'd take any offer._

"_You can't be sure..."_

"_I love Anastasia, Lucas. I know I'd regret not finishing school and after your mom helped me so much to get into it I don't think I can just quit. I want Annie to have all the attention she needs and we can't do that."_

"_I'll talk to my mom." He kissed her forehead softly. It broke his heart completely to see Brooke like this and everything he tried to do to make it better was not helping. He quit the basketball team, only took four classes three days a week to help out, along with working two to three days and it wasn't helping. "But this has to be what you want, Pretty Girl."_

"_I need her safe and I don't think she'll be safe around here. I can't do it, Luke." Brooke's tears started to fall again. _

"_Let me put Annie down and we can talk more, okay?" Lucas quickly moved around the studio apartment. "Okay, Brooke. We need to make sure this is what you want. I love you both and I just want you happy again." _

"_I think we need this, Luke. I really think so."_

"_So you want to give up on Annie?"_

"_No!" She yelled. "Gosh, Luke. I don't want to do that at all. I just need help. I can't focus on school and her at once. I feel like I'm failing miserably at both things. She cries all the time and I try so hard. I try the hardest I've ever tried."_

"_I know baby, I know." Lucas sighed. He looked between his daughter's crib and his girlfriend and he didn't know what to do. He loved them both and felt like he needed to pick between one or the other. How do you choose? _

"_I don't want to fail. I failed enough in life."_

"_Brooke, you're not a failure."_

"_I got knocked up in high school. My own parents disowned me when they found out. I'm going to be a failure in school if I don't get my grades up."_

"_The first thing is both of our faults, not just yours. Your parents are not anyone to want in your life. I've seen you with them, baby. They're not worth it. Your grades will come up. I'll make sure of that. I'll help you with anything you need."_

_He held her for the rest of the night. Not once letting go, even to go to bed he carried her there. _

"Of course I remember." She shook the memory from her mind. She didn't want to think about that day. It hurt to much. She regretted giving Annie to Karen ever since than. Having her baby with her Thursdays to Sundays was not enough time. She missed her like crazy every day. "I think it was the worse thing for you to ever let me agree too."

"Brooke," Lucas heart broke the day he agreed to allow his mother to take his daughter. He knew it was right at the time. His mother reassured him that Annie would go back to them whenever they wanted her. That it was only temporary situation.

"No! Don't defend it Lucas! We both know it was a bad idea."

"Think about it, B. We are getting her back. My mom said when we graduated she'll be back to us. Well we graduated and both have jobs. She's going to be ours again. We just need to get through a couple of more hours and she'll be back home." Protectively, Lucas's arms wrapped around Brooke.

"I'm not waiting, I'm going now." Brooke threw the covers off of her body before searching through many boxes to find a change of clothes, before running off to the bathroom.

Lucas waited for the shower to run before he reached for his phone. The background melted his heart completely. Lucas snapped a quick picture of Brooke and Anastasia during graduation where Annie was kissing Brooke's cheek. He knew he should call his mother and inform her, but he didn't know if he should.

The last phone call with his mother did not end so well. Karen was set on keeping the arrangement they had already with Annie because it was what the little girl was use to it. He didn't inform Brooke of it because of the heartache she already feels because of her choices. He wasn't going to let her take the blame. It was a communal choice.

"Luke, you better be out of that bed or I'm going to get her without you." Brooke yelled from inside the small-attached bathroom. "

It took them an extra semester to graduate but they did it together. Now it was time to get back the one thing that meant the world to them.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Mommy!" The minute Brooke and Lucas climbed out of the car, Annie- who was waiting by the window for them, ran right out the front door towards her mother's arms. "I missed you!"

"Oh Anna Banana, I missed you too. But guess what?" Brooke's smile grew across her whole face as her daughter hugged her tightly.

"Anastasia!" Karen stood at the doorway. "I told you not to run out here without me knowing. It's too cold to be out here without a jacket on, young lady.

"But Grammy, it's mommy and daddy!" Annie pushed her bottom lip out into a pout and ducked her head into Brooke's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Ma." Lucas tried to lighten the mood. He nervously let out a wave and then guided Brooke and Annie into the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" Her voice trembled with nerves.

Lucas was confused. His mother knew this day was coming, everyone did. "You know why we are here."

"Lucas, we discussed this..."

"Grammy, be nice!" Annie jumped from Brooke's arms to Lucas's with a smith on her face. "Daddy and Mommy are home."

Anastasia Madeline Scott was a perfect combination of both of her parents. Her mother's dark brown hair and dimpled smile with her father's blue eyes and lanky body. At times Annie could be bubbly but yet other times you can find her curled up with a book pretending to read to herself. She was a perfect little girl.

"Anastasia, go to your room please." Karen stood sternly with her finger reached out pointing to Lucas's old blue bedroom, which is now covered in pink Barbie's and Princesses.

"No!" She held on tightly to her father. She was scared that they'd leave again. She was always scared they'd leave her. Annie just wanted them all the time, which was tough for her parents.

"Baby girl, we're not going anywhere." Lucas rubbed his hand softly over her back. When Annie was a baby it was the only thing that calmed her down enough, a simple back rub. "I promise."

"Really?" Annie lifted her head up high enough and Lucas brushed the tangled locks out of her eyes.

"Yeah, mommy and me aren't going anywhere. Not anymore." Lucas placed her gently on the ground and Annie skipped off towards her room. Pausing slightly at the door before entering.

"Lucas call next time if you want to see her." Karen rested her hands on her hips. "Showing up randomly is not how this deal goes."

"Well the deal is off mom. We graduated; both have jobs, and have a house. We're taking her with us."

"I do not think that is best for Anastasia right now. She needs a routine and here she has one." Karen's face didn't show any emotions. She held firm at her beliefs in what should and shouldn't happen in relation to her granddaughter. At times it felt like Annie was her actual daughter. Having Lucas at age eighteen, and then Lucas becoming a father at eighteen made her thirty six and a grandmother.

"We can give her that Karen." Brooke hissed through her teeth. She deserved to finally be able to be a full time mother. It was her chance to shine at it like she shined every weekend with her baby girl. "She's my daughter and I want her back. We had a deal, Karen."

"Well things change over time, Brooke." Karen stood and walked over to her desk on the other side of the living room away from her son and his girlfriend. "I wanted to wait till after Christmas to give you two these, but I think it's best that it is out in the open now." She handed them a manila envelope and sat right back down. "Remember I'm doing this for Anastasia's sake. It's for the good for everyone."

Karen E. Roe vs. Brooke P. Davis &amp; Lucas E. Scott

Plaintiff Karen E. Roe is seeking full custody of Anastasia Madeline Scott without visitation.

That was all Brooke and Lucas read before both breaking down. All the duo could see was red. Red with anger, red with disgust in the fact that Karen would do this to them after what she promised.

"You can't be serious, Karen. We made a deal!" The guilt started creeping into Brooke's mind and this time she could not shake it. "You can't take her away."

"I'm not taking her away from you two. I'm just doing what is best for Anastasia, Brooke. If you were around more you would know that this is for the best." Karen stated calmly as she watched her son and his girlfriend breakdown in front of her. "Seeing her only for the weekends is not enough to be a mother."

"I have her four days a week, Ma. You have her for three. She's with us more than you." Lucas voice rose. "There's no court order right now and since she's biologically mine, I'm taking her." Lucas stood and walked right past his mother towards his old room. "Annie, come on. You're coming with mommy and me." His voice lost the anger the minute he saw Annie.

"Where we going?" Annie questioned.

"We're going home, baby girl. You're coming to live with mommy and me. Is that okay?"

"Uh huh." A smile appeared on the cherubic face of his daughter. "Can I bring Princess Ana? We got the same name!"

"Yes you can, baby girl. Grab her and let's go." He wanted to hurry her up so his mother has no way of stopping them. He quickly put Annie into her jacket and walked out of the room. "Brooke come on."

"Lucas, put her down. You cannot take her. This is her home!" Karen started screaming now. Her voice was loud and was making Annie scared. "Put her down!"

"Ma, don't. She's my daughter. You want to fight me for her, bring it on. You won't win." Lucas grabbed a hold of a crying Brooke's hand and guided the two most important girls in his life before the door slammed behind him.

"You two aren't going to get away with this!" Karen screamed from her porch. She didn't bother coming down for the aspect of scaring Annie. She watched as Lucas ignored her and just drove off.

"What are we going to do, Luke?" Brooke was breaking down again. She couldn't handle it. The tears were falling and she didn't think they were going to stop.

"We'll figure it out. She won't get her. I won't let it happen. I'm not losing her." Lucas kissed Brooke's hand that he has been holding tightly since they got back into the car.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A soft voice from the back seat spoke. Annie was holding on to her doll tightly, along with her blanket looking terrified as can be. "What's going on?"

"Baby, Grammy's just not being too nice right now to daddy and I. Don't worry about it, okay? You're going to stay with us from now on. Is that okay with you?" Brooke looked back at Annie.

"Let's go then silly!" Annie's giggles calmed her parents slightly. Allowing a calming sense roll through the car but from the look of Brooke and Lucas it wouldn't last long. "I love you mommy and daddy."

"We love you too baby girl." Lucas spoke for them. He loved her more than anyone, even Brooke. He was going to protect his family, no matter what happens between his mother and him. It didn't matter unless his daughter was with him.

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you all think and if I should continue this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia.

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Two.**

"She's asleep after she put up a fight." Brooke walked over to Lucas who was carefully examining the paper given by his mother.

He wanted to come up with some loophole, some idea better than because she's our biological daughter. He searched and searched and searched some more in the paper work but it was plain and clear. Karen thinks they can't raise her and give her the stability she needs as a young child.

When they left Karen's they stopped at a children's store to grab a few essentials for Annie. They mostly had everything their daughter needs but just to make sure they bought more than enough while also trying to figure out what she wanted for Christmas. With it around the corner, an a small stock pile of toys and clothes growing this Christmas will be one to remember.

"At least she went down." Lucas mumbled, his eyes not falling from the paper.

"We need help with this Luke. We can't afford a lawyer right now. We just started working and have barely no savings." While putting a cranky Annie down for her nap, Brooke was calculating numbers just trying to figure out how much it will cost them. "We shouldn't have to find a lawyer to fight for our own daughter."

"I know that, Brooke. I hate this. I feel like it's my fault." Lucas looked up finally and pulled Brooke onto his lap. He needed her closeness right now. It was a comfort tool. "I didn't push this thought and tell you that we could raise her without my mom's help than we wouldn't have been here."

"And if I didn't have a meltdown Luke, we wouldn't have been here." Brooke paused. "It's a two way road. We can't blame ourselves for it. Right now we just have to make it right."

"I like the way you think, Pretty Girl." He pulled her head down for a soft kiss.

"Haley text me earlier," Brooke was trying to distract him from the giant elephant in the room. "They're getting a Christmas tree tonight and asked if we wanted to tag along. We need to get into the Christmas spirit, now that it will be our first Christmas with just us in the morning compared to last Christmas..."

_To say Karen loved Christmas would be the biggest understatement of the world. Her love for Christmas was insane. Santa's decked out all around the house. Christmas lights covering every possible place outside. While the tree stood centered in front of the living room window, displayed for all to see. _

"_Want to go see Santa today, Princess?" Brooke laid out an outfit for her growing daughter. At three-years-old, Annie was tall and skinny and could fit in with a sea of five-year-olds. _

"_Santa coming!" _

_To get the child excited for the Christmas spirit, and to help with the melt downs, Brooke started to tell Annie that Santa comes for good little girls and brings them toys every Christmas as long as they behave. This worked for a little till Lucas bought that stupid Elf on the Shelf toys. Asking a three-year-old to name a doll, she picked Tater, after her favorite food tater-tots. So now Tater keeps an eye out for Santa and this seems to enforce good behavior,_

"_In one more week, but we can visit him. How does that sound?" Brooke tried to enhance the excitement. "We can show everyone your pretty picture with Santa afterwards."_

"_Picture mommy!" Annie giggled. She loved having her picture taken and was far from camera shy. _

"_Yes, picture." Brooke let out a laugh. She changed Annie into her brand new princess undies and a pair of white tights to match her red dress that had a picture of Santa on it and black glittery sparkling shoes covered her feet. Lucas rolled his eyes when Brooke showed him the dress she bought but he allowed it anyway. "There you go Princess." She placed a clip to keep her curly locks out of her eyes. "All ready to go."_

"_Daddy come on! We see Santa!" Annie screamed running out of the bedroom. _

_When school was on break for Christmas, Lucas and Brooke would join Lucas's mother for a week at her house, sleeping on a blow up mattress on their daughter's bedroom floor. It was fine for now, and Annie loved waking them up by jumping on it every morning. _

"_Well have you been a good girl this year?" _

"_Daddy, I an angel!" Annie stated in an aggravated tone that her father wouldn't think she was an angel. "Duh."_

"_Oh that's right, you are my angel." He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. He loved her chubby cheeks but as she aged, they became thinner and thinner. _

"_Where are you three off to today?" Karen usually gave the three some space when they were together just to bond and make memories. This week was different though; she took the week off from the café to spend time with her son, his girlfriend and their daughter. _

"_We seeing Santa, Grammy so he knows I an angel!" Anna excitedly spoke from Lucas's arms. "Tater said I princess angel!"_

"_Oh," Karen's faced turned sad for a moment. She was praying that this month wouldn't be so busy so she could take Annie to see Santa by herself. She found a dress that she had to buy for her granddaughter and thought it would be perfect to wear for this type of thing. _

"_You can join us if you like, Karen." Brooke offered trying to put a smile back on the older woman's face. "After we're getting her Christmas picture's done. It's time to update the old ones and see how much she grew since than." The moment Annie was born, Brooke turned into a pictureholic. She took multitude of pictures from every event possible along with going to get the normal bunch of pictures each year. _

"_I don't want to disturb your family time, it's fine." Karen smiled softly. "But I found a dress that I had to get for Anastasia. Let me go get it." _

_Brooke looked at Lucas who just shrugged as he helped Annie into her coat. He had no clue what his mother did in her free time nor did he really care. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Karen gushed. The dress was pretty, Brooke would give her that much, but she didn't see Annie in that type of dress. "I thought she could wear it on Christmas when we all go over to Deb's." The dress was a gold sateen dress with a tulle skirt and a black bow going across the waist. "I got her new black shoes to wear with it. I didn't know if you had any for her."_

"_Thanks Karen, but I bought an outfit for her to wear on Christmas already. I'll make sure she wears this one in the pictures today though." Brooke offered a compromise with a smile. _

"_Wear it whenever you want her too, Brooke. It's no problem. I just bought it cause I knew she'd look perfect in it. You know how I get during Christmas season. Everything has to be perfect in tip-top shape." _

"_Come with us Karen, we don't mind."_

"_Come see Santa!" Annie giggle covering her hand with her mouth. _

"_Santa? Huh?" Karen smiled. "Okay, I'll come."_

"We haven't seen them yet, so let's do it. I know Annie would like to see Jamie and baby Lydia." Lucas agreed pulling Brooke tighter into his arms. "I love you, Pretty Girl, you know that right?"

"I love you too Broody." She leaned down and gave him a smooch on the lips. "I'd love to continue this, but our daughter is sleeping in our bed and we need to find a lawyer so this will have to wait till tonight as an early Christmas present."

Sighing, letting out a deep breathe. "I don't know how we can afford a lawyer, it's not possible." He lifted her off his lap and started pacing. "We need to get a loan or something, or ask someone."

"Ask who? Cause I have no one to ask."

"Royale and Mae?" Lucas said the first names that came to mind. "Deb? Nathan or Haley? Hell even Dan I would ask."

"Royale and Mae are probably not too happy with you and Nate for following in Dan's footsteps with knocking up a girl by the time you're eighteen. Deb is probably agreeing with your mom on this all. She's your mom's business partner, Luke." She pointed out the obvious. "Nathan and Haley just had baby number two. I think they need their money. Don't ask Dan. He'd hold it over our heads forever."

"Then Brooke I've run out of ideas. The only one I have is your parents."

Brooke's parents were a sticky topic to discuss between the two. Brooke's dad, who was not too happy with her actions and becoming a teenage parent, still sent messages here and there to check in with her but never more than that. Brooke's mom just ignored Brooke and disowned her.

"I don't know, Luke." Brooke hesitated. She didn't know what her dad would do if she asked her dad for some help.

"It's our last hope, Brooke. We will never get a loan from a bank. We just started working. We can't afford to do this without help. Just send him an email and see what he says, please?"

"Fine." Brooke gave in because she knew it might be the last shot in getting a lawyer. "I'll email him, but if he says no, lets just talk to a lawyer and figure it all out." Brooke stood up and walked over to her computer.

She pushed herself for a little shove to do this. She was so nervous to send it and she didn't know why.

**Date: December 19****th****, 2014**

**To: R. Edward Davis**

**From: Brooke Davis**

**Subject: Need Help, Please**

**Daddy,**

**I know you may not be able to help us in this because of what happened in the past, but Daddy I need your help. Lucas, my boyfriend, mom is trying to take Annie from us and we cannot afford a lawyer or anything to help fight it. I can't loose her, Daddy, I just can't. Can you please help us? Even if's just a little. We'll pay you back when we get a chance. **

**Love you,**

**Cookie**

"There, but if he doesn't respond then we give up, okay?" Brooke pushed her self up and off the desk chair. "I tried, it's something right?"

"Now let's rest a little. It's a Sunday. Most lawyers aren't open today. Tomorrow we will deal with it. For now, let's relax till it's time for Christmas spirit."

"Remember when we got to Santa last year?"

"I don't think I could ever forget that, Brooke."

"_Ready to see Santa, Princess?" Lucas was getting excited just for his daughter. Annie's face shined bright like the sun with excitement. "I know you've been very good this year."_

"_Santa has a beard like Grammy's friend." Annie spoke up giggling. _

_Brooke and Lucas both turned their attention to Karen who shrugged it off and stated it's just the neighbor. _

"_Next," The lady dressed in an elf costume who showed a look of boredom and not excitement like an elf should be._

"_Go sit on Santa, baby." Lucas put Annie down on the ground and watched her skip off towards the bearded jolly old man. _

"_I don't think this is a smart idea." Karen held her nose up high in disgust. "Who knows who that man is. He can be a child molester and you're allowing Anastasia to be around him." It was a whisper, so she couldn't ruin the children around her day. What those parents did to their kids was not her fault. _

"_It's fine, Karen." Brooke stood at the side of Santa. Annie was starting to get nervous and Brooke could read her little girl's face. She wanted nothing to do with Santa. It was going to end badly in a mere second. "Just smile for the camera baby and we'll go."_

"_Cheese!" Annie faked a smile and ran off to her mother's side. "I smiled mommy!"_

"_I know you did baby. Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?"_

"_Grammy says that Santa knows cause she tells him." _

"_Oh." Brooke frowned slightly at the thought. She wanted her daughter to have the full Christmas/Santa experience and Karen ruined part of it. "You can still tell him baby. Next year tell him everything you want for Christmas." _

"_Okay." She grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand._

_They quickly looked at the picture, Brooke purchasing one as a memory and moved on to their Christmas picture. Brooke wanted a professional family picture done today. She made Lucas wear a black polo and jeans and she wore a white and black dress to coordinate. It was going to be their first official picture. _

_Karen had other ideas though. She wanted pictures of her granddaughter and herself. She didn't care about anything else. _

_Brooke got so upset they ended up leaving without a family picture because of Karen's behavior._

"We should have realized something was going on then." Brooke mumbled.

Lucas used his finger to kiss her softly on the lips. "Brooke listen to me. This will all get better. I promise you. I'm not going to let her take Annie away from us."

"I believe you."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Nathan and Haley decided to meet at Brooke and Lucas's house and Annie was patiently waiting for them.

"Annie if you open the door one more time!" Brooke warned. Ever since they told Annie that Nathan, Haley, Jamie and baby Lydia were coming over she could not stop opening the door, hoping to see them on the other side.

"What then?" Annie paused shrugging her shoulders confused at what her mother just said.

"Stay away from the door." Lucas warned her this time. "You know better. Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan will knock when they get here."

Then there was a knock at the door and Annie was off running towards the front door.

"You not Aunt Haley or Uncle Nathan..." Annie slammed shut the door just as fast as she opened it.

* * *

**So there's chapter two! I'm off this week! WAHHHHOOOO! So I'm going to try to write a chapter a day or every other day till Thursday when I become busy with the holiday weekend. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot! Especially thanks too: Angelove23, Sandygirl, Guest 1 &amp; 2 &amp;3, Brooke, StephieMarie23, Dianehermans, Akinka, and Marceltheshellwithshoeson for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia.

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Three.**

"_You not Aunt Haley or Uncle Nathan..." Annie slammed shut the door just as fast as she opened it. _

"Anastasia, you don't slam the door in someone's face. It is not nice." Brooke pulled Annie away from the door and opened it for herself.

On the other side stood a uniform wearing police officer. "Mrs. Davis?"

"Yes?" Brooke spoke nervously as she pushed Annie further from the door. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We are here about Anastasia Scott." His partner spoke walking up the stairs to their front porch. "We received a phone call stating that she is supposed to be with her mother not here with her father right now. We usually do not get into this type of situations but the mother was crying for help."

"I am her mother." Brooke's voice grew stern as her nostrils flared with anger. "Anastasia is my daughter." She couldn't believe that Karen would sink this low and do this. She actually was trying anything in her power to make sure Annie never saw Lucas and Brooke again, both not having a clue why she was doing this. This wasn't like the person Brooke grew to love as a mother figure in high school and college.

"We are just trying to get to the bottom of this Ma'am. We need to get both sides of the story before determining what is true and what is not true."

"Lucas!" Brooke stuck her head around calling for him. "I need you before your mother is sent off to the loony bin." She opened the door more letting the two officers to enter from the cold chilly winter night. "You see, maybe you should go arrest her for our safety."

"Brooke," Lucas warned shaking his head slightly and letting out a nervous laugh. "What exactly is going on?"

"Your lovely mother is trying to tell these cops that Annie is her daughter. Trust me officers, I have stretch mark and pictures, plus her birth certificate to prove she's mine."

"We just wanted to discuss every thing before determining what is true and what is false. If you can just answer some questions and maybe it's best if we have someone sit with Anastasia so she is not alarmed by some of these."

"I stay with mommy and daddy." Annie spoke up from the hallway. "Grammy gonna take me away."

"Why do you say that, Anastasia?"

"It's Annie." Annie softly stated, "Cause Grammy won't let me stay with my mommy and daddy. She gonna make me stay there forever."

"Annie," Brooke smiled softly. "Go to your room baby girl, okay? Soon we will leave and get the best Christmas tree we can find."

"What exactly do you need us to do to prove that she's ours and not my mother's?" Lucas made sure Annie was out of the room before continuing. "We'll give you whatever you need."

"For right now, we know she is safe." Both cops stood up. "This is a matter for the courts to deal with not us to get involved with. I hope you have a good holiday, sorry for the disturbance."

Brooke and Lucas both walked them towards the door and shut it behind them.

Brooke broke down. Why was someone so supportive of them from the beginning doing this to them now? She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"_Ma?" Lucas walked carefully into the house he spent his whole life growing up in. He had his good memories and his not so good memories in it and this was about to be a not so good memory. _

"_In the kitchen, Luke!" She shouted from across the house. It wasn't that far of a distance that she really needed to scream, but Karen did not know if Lucas could hear her over the Kitchen Aid mixer. _

"_Are you sure you want to be here? I mean I can do this on my own." He turned to the puffy-eyed Brooke want waited for her to answer before making their way through the house._

"_We need to do this sometime, don't we?" She gave a supportive smile. "Now or never? I really would like the never idea but that won't really work will it?"_

"_No, I don't think so, Cheery." Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand, squeezing it tightly before releasing it. "Let's do this than." _

"_Hey," She pulled him back for a second. "I love you Broody, you know that right?" Brooke waited for a response but only a nod came her way. "Then I know that no matter what she says, nothing changes our decision, right? I just need to know that."_

"_Nothing will change that, Brooke. We're in this together, okay?" He wiped the free falling tears that have been nonstop since the doctor's office in the morning. "Let's do this."_

"_I wasn't expecting both of you. Cookies?" Karen offered wiping her hands off on the apron hanging from her waist. "I found a new recipe and decided to try it on you two before trying it at the café."_

"_We need to talk to you mom." _

_Karen saw the look on her son and Brooke's faces and knew immediately that this was serious. She didn't know if she should stand or sit for this. She shut off the machine and decided to sit incase the news was what she was thinking. "Go a head, talk."_

"_Brooke's pregnant." It came out as a whisper that was the loudest that Lucas could speak the information to his mother. _

_Brooke had been 'late late' for two weeks now. They both waited these two weeks, hoping that every day it will come and they'd go about their business like nothing happened, maybe even use more caution next time. _

_When it came to the end of the second week and still no period Brooke knew that something wasn't right. If her period was ever late it was only late for maximum one week and never more than that. At the end of it, together, Lucas took Brooke to get a test two towns over as someone at their school will most likely see them buying on in town. The results shined bright and after checking with three more they made an appointment at the clinic to get the official results. _

"_Oh gosh." Karen sunk into the chair more than ever. She couldn't believe the news she was being told. Every since Lucas was young, Karen taught him about safe sex. It was a normal conversation between the mother and son. She thought he would never follow in the footsteps of herself. _

"_I'm sorry, Karen." Brooke's eyes were filling with tears again. "We did use protection all the time, it just happened."_

"_I know, I know." Karen decided to put her own feelings aside for the sake of the scared teens. She took Brooke into her arms immediately, trying to comfort the young girl. "It will be okay, Brooke."_

"_Ma," Lucas spoke, his ice blue eyes became watery at the thoughts he let his mother down. _

"_It will be okay, Lucas. It will all work out."_

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Come here princess." Lucas smiled, trying to hide his emotions. Annie knew better. She was smarter than anyone suspected her to bed.

"You the best mommy and daddy ever." Instead of walking, like the household rules stated, Annie ran full speed ahead right into her parents arms.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"So what your saying is Karen went and joined Deb in lala land? Are we sure Dan has nothing to do with turning people crazy?" Haley was trying her best to understand were her best friend was coming from, but when she pictured Karen, she pictured her as the mother figure growing up when her mother had six other kids to worry about. "Are we sure this is the right Karen Roe we are talking about?"

"I'm positive, Hales. She filed court papers and everything stating that Lucas and I abandoned Annie when she was a baby with only having sporadic visits since then. You know damn well that isn't true, Annie was with us Thursdays through Sundays every single week. Some weeks I kept her all week long."

"Wow, just wow." Haley's mouth turned into the shape of an 'o'. She was on the receiving end of the phone call when Annie was a nonstop screaming baby just like Brooke was on the end of the call when Haley was utterly stressed out. "I'm sorry Tigger. Anything Nathan and I could do to help?"

"As of right now, do you know any lawyers that will be willing to do this whole thing for free?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy! Aunt Haley look! Daddy and Uncle Nathan gonna chop down the trees!" Annie stood with excitement next to Jamie as the pair watched the Scott brother's in a little competition for who can chop it down the fastest.

"Jamie, back away from that tree!" Haley warned. She knew how her son always likes to copy everything his father does and would rather not end up in the hospital for a dumb mistake.

"You too Annie."

"You did well with her, Brooke. Be proud." Haley's attention turned towards her niece who was cheering on her father in a miniature Brooke sort of way.

"Doesn't feel like that. I should've thought my decision over, I should've done something to protect from all this."

"Hey, stop beating yourself up. You did the best you could, Brooke. Annie loves you and Lucas no matter what you two could possibly do. Hell at times she shows more love for you than Jamie will ever show to me and Nathan. Relax and enjoy Christmas."

"How can I enjoy it when I need to realize what to do with Annie while I'm at work or how to get a freaking lawyer when you have no money to do so?"

"I'll help. I'll watch her, B. She's an easy kid to watch."

"Hales, you just had a daughter. I can't ask you that."

"Well good thing I'm telling you I'm doing it. I can get a head start on her tutoring skills so I can make sure she stays a nerd forever and never marries or dates a basketball player."

"As long as she can still be a cheerleader." Brooke knew what Haley was doing. She was trying to distract her and at the moment it was working. Her mind was taking snapshot memories of the sight in front of her never to regret it again.

"I'll see if you can get Lucas and maybe even Nathan on board with that." Soon after Annie was born, Nathan stepped into the role of protective Uncle/Godfather the minute he held her for the first time. That was the moment Haley prayed for all the boys that try to love Annie when she got older. If they met Lucas's standards, Nathan approved.

"We got the best tree ever!" Jamie bragged. When Brooke and Lucas watched Jamie, many people though he was Lucas's son. The blond hair and blue eyes do that. Nathan use to joke around saying Haley and Lucas must have 'done it', but he knew Jamie was his. "Even better than yours Aunt Brooke!"

"Oh really, Jimmy Jam? Is that even possible?" Brooke bent down to her nephew's level.

"Uh-huh. Annie upset cause Uncle Luke lost."

Brooke looked up and saw Annie crying on her shoulder. She definitely has Brooke's dramatic flare along with the Scott's brother hatred for losing. With a smile on her face she excused herself and walked over to her small family. "What we say about loosing, Anna-Bo-Banna?"

"That it sucks." Annie stated into her dad's shoulder nonchalantly.

"Anastasia!" Brooke was shocked that it came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Uncle Nathan says it!" She pointed out.

"I'm not getting involved!" Nathan put his hands up in defense dragging the Christmas tree behind him.

"Don't repeat anything your uncle states, princess. He doesn't have a filter at times." Lucas laughed recalling that Jamie's first word was 'fuck'.

"Bad Uncle Natey!" Annie's giggle brought smiles to her parents faces.

"Let's go get this tree home and all ready to put lights on." Brooke took Annie into her arms as Lucas grabbed the tree and they followed the same path the other Scott family did privously.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You know I like this silence." Lucas and Brooke were cuddled on the couch with a bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table going through old photo albums from their child years to now. The tree shined brightly with all the lights Annie made them put on it and the sparkle of the ornaments against the lights. Annie managed to fall asleep on the floor in front of them and they haven't moved her just yet.

"It won't last long." Brooke kissed his cheek flipping through to the next page. In the mixture of their albums, there was one from when Lucas was around or a little younger than Annie. "Luke?" Brooke paused at one picture. It was of Lucas and Haley when they looked like four or five and Karen was in the background though.

"That can't be really?" Lucas looked closer at the picture. "I don't think my mom was pregnant. She couldn't be. I don't remember ever seeing a picture or anything."

The took the picture out and put it to the side before flipping through the rest of the pictures, pausing on the last page again.

"Look," Brooke spoke pointing to a baby picture of what looks like a baby girl. Brooke removed the picture from the album and read the back.

_Lillian Rose Scott. _

_February 10__th__, 1992._

"I think my mother has some explaining to do." Lucas sighed confused.

* * *

**So there's chapter three! It would've been up last night but the website was not working and I was enjoying laying in bed sleeping. I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia.

**Chapter four for you all! I hoped to get this out by Thursday but stuff happened and then it was the holiday weekend in America, which is always a fun time. Lots of drinking and a lot of sun- not counting the storm on 4th of July morning and the wind for the rest of the day. I had so much fun stuff to do this weekend that I finally found time to finish this chapter and present it to you all! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Four.**

"What you looking at?" Lucas walked inside. He ran out as a way to control his emotions. He didn't know why he walked out yesterday, but he needed space.

"My dad emailed me back." Brooke looked at the screen. "I haven't got the guts to look at it yet." She didn't even turn her attention to him once. Brooke was pissed at Lucas, completely pissed.

"No matter what he says, Brooke. We'll get to keep Annie. No one in their right minds would take a kid away from his or her parents for no reason other than the grandmother wants custody."

"Where'd you go?" Brooke asked finally allowing him to have some of her attention. "I called you many times."

"I know." He fell silent. Lucas did feel guilty for how things happened. It was just the days stress was getting to him.

"_I don't ever remember having a baby around, Brooke. This has to be some sick joke." Lucas paced now, up and down in front of the couch. "I don't have a sister and I never did have one."_

"_Luke, just stay calm. We'll figure this all out." Brooke was just as nervous as Lucas but she was more confused. What happened to Lillian and why is there no other pictures of her around? _

"_I'm calling Dan."_

"_Lucas think this whole thing through, okay? Do we really want to get Dan involved with our lives again?" Brooke sighed. She didn't want to be involved with Dan Scott again. After leaving for college, Lucas got away from his father. _

"_Brooke, who else is there to talk to? Keith's dead, Deb will do what ever she can to protect my mom and Haley or Nathan probably won't remember anything. Hell, Mae and Royal won't tell us anything."_

"_Let's not jump into anything." She walked over to him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on, relax for tonight. Annie's sleeping and well be in her own bed, just you and me. Let me release some stress?" She kinked a brow trying her best to do what she was labeled as. _

"_I need to get out of here for a little. My mind may explode." Lucas ignored Brooke's attempts, grabbed his coat and walked out the front door._

"_You can't be serious, Lucas?" Brooke followed him outside, leaving the door cracked incase Annie woke up. "We're both going through this, not just you."_

"_I've been lied to my whole life Brooke. I need to get answers that only a few people know. Yet, you don't want me too."_

"_I never said that! I said don't call Dan, Luke. Dan will expect you to give something back to him for helping you. He does it all the fucking time." Brooke's hand ran through her long raven locks and then wrapping her arms around her body silently cursing herself for not grabbing a jacket. "You shut me out when Keith died please do not do that again."_

"_I can't deal with this now!" Lucas just left. He didn't want to say anything he'd regret with the way the conversation was going. _

"_Walk away just like you always do." Brooke mumbled walking inside. _

"_Mommy?" Annie looked terrified from her spot near the window. The yells must have woken her up. "Is daddy coming back?"_

"_He'll be back, baby girl." Brooke wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter lifting her into her arms. _

"_Is it cause of me?"_

"_Don't even think about that, Annie. None of this is because of you, okay?"_

"_But Grammy's mad at you and daddy cause of me." Annie's head moved into the crock of Brooke's neck causing Brooke to rub her daughter's back. "I don't want anyone mad cause of me."_

"_Grammy's mad at Daddy and me, baby. Not you. Come on, let's get you in bed." Brooke's heart was breaking. If Lucas and her ever fought, they made sure Annie was no where around because of Brooke's past with her parents fighting. _

"_With you and daddy?"_

"_One last time." Brooke smiled kissing Annie's forehead._

"I just needed to walk and clear my head a little." He fell silent again not really sure what else to say. "I ended up at my Ma's house. I don't know why, but that's where my feet led me. I was so tempted to go and knock on her door to get answers. Gosh, I wanted to so badly, Brooke. I just wanted answers and I feel like everyone was either going to tell me to ask her or lie to me completely. She's the only one that would at least I hope say the truth."

"If you want to talk to her, then talk to her. Not Dan."

"I will, when I calm down. After everything that happened today I don't think I could handle any more stress. I don't want you under anymore stress."

"Lucas, I love you. If I didn't want any more stress I wouldn't have stayed around this long. I'm here, doesn't that mean something?"

"Of course it does, Pretty Girl. Just this whole shit with my Mom is making me nuts. I can't handle it cause this is not the Mom I know. I just don't know what other lies she's been feeding me, or what other things she's not telling me."

"And we will eventually figure it all out, but you can't keep running off like this. Did you know Annie woke up when we were outside? She's blaming herself for all of it. She thinks Karen hates us because of her. I can't have that and will never allow her to feel like that. We need to make sure she stays out of everything. I don't want her involved in this and I do not want her around Karen."

"Neither do I." Lucas sighed. It was the point in time he never thought he'd see. It was time to choose between his girlfriend and daughter or his mother. The choice was obvious, but it still hurt to pick. He didn't want to pick, but his mother was basically making him. "I'm sorry, Pretty Girl." Lucas cupped Brooke's cheek in his hand. "I don't want to put my favorite girls through this mess but I'm sure as hell going to get us out of it."

Brooke and Lucas just stood there in each other's arms. Lucas felt the tears in his shirt coming from Brooke's eyes. It didn't bother him though. Lucas knew Brooke better than anyone else in this world. He knew if she was quit and showing no emotions than it would be trouble for him. "Why don't we check what your dad said? Maybe he'll shock you and come through for once?"

**Date: December 19****th****, 2014**

**To: Brooke Davis**

**From: R. Edward Davis**

**Subject: Okay**

**Cookie,**

**Here's the number of a friend of mine. He'll know what to do. Whatever bill, don't worry about it. He owes me a favor. I'll be expecting a visit next time I'm in town. Let me know how it all goes. Call me some time if you possibly need anything else. Call my cell. If your mother finds out it will end bad."**

**John Grant, 361-867-5309**

**Love you darling.**

"Did you read the same thing I did?" Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. Did her father actually say he would help her and for payback she'd just have to visit. "He's going to help, Luke."

"Yes he is." Lucas's smile grew large at the idea of finally something good coming their way. A lawyer already paid for would help with their tight budget till they can save a little more. "Maybe I'll call the school and see if I can start after the holidays. I'd rather not start work with all this going on." Brooke wanted to start working but decided it would be better to do so after the holidays. Lucas was starting though, a week before Christmas.

"Don't be silly, Luke. Annie and I can handle this."

"You sure?"

Brooke nodded and stated, "I love you, Broody."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Santa? We gonna see Santa?" The excitement on Annie's face was enough to let Brooke know that this was the best idea for today. Dressed in her Sunday best, Annie pulled Brooke towards the long winding line that was filled with screaming children and mother's trying to calm them down. "Really mommy?"

"Yes, baby girl." Brooke assured tightening her grip on her daughter's small hand. "We'll do this and then go shop for Daddy's Christmas present."

"I just think Daddy needs us Mommy, not no gift. Daddy says he wants sexy sexy time with you Mommy." Brooke couldn't hold back her laughter from her daughter's comment. Sometimes she feels like Annie is a miniature replica of her as a teenager but only as a five-year-old. "What's so funny mommy?"

"Nothing baby. Where did you hear such a comment?"

"Aunt Haley says you and daddy kept going at it and then I came along."

"Oh did she now?" Brooke made a note to tell Haley to watch what was said around her impressionable daughter. "Now lets go see Santa. I think you were a good girl this year."

"I was mommy! Minus when Grammy would get mad." Annie paused. Her once smiling face was filled with fear and her grip on her mother's hand was tightened. "I don't want Grammy mad again."

"When did she get mad, Annie?" Brooke was curious right now. She wanted every little thing that could be possibly brought to court, if this so happens to go that far, as a way to get back at Karen.

"_Grammy! I back!" Annie ran into the house excited. She spent the past weekend with Lucas and Brooke swimming and having a blast at their apartment pool. Lucas followed behind her making sure the door didn't slam shut, knowing how much his mother hated it._

"_Good to know, Anastasia." Karen smiled taking her granddaughter into her arms. "You guys are late. I expected you home earlier."_

"_Well she was swimming and having fun in the pool. Plus Brooke promised her ice cream if she behaved when we got her hair cut so we had to stop for that. Sorry about it." Lucas simply stated, not really caring about being late. He was soaking up every second of having his daughter around him. Her laughter was contagious and he missed it dearly while at school._

"_Great, you know she won't eat dinner now." Karen's disapproval was heard in her voice. She spent the past hour cooking dinner for her and Annie. _

"_I didn't think a little ice cream was that big of a deal Ma." Lucas hated dropping off Annie for this reason. His mother began nitpicking everything Brooke and he allowed the four-year-old to do in their time with her. Last time she yelled at Brooke for giving Annie a hot dog at a barbeque Nathan and Haley threw in honor of surviving the summer. It was becoming too much for him. "I have to get going though, there's a paper due in class tomorrow that I need to finish." _

"_Bye daddy! I see you soon!" Annie smiled jumping into her father's arms and wrapping them tight around him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Baby Girl." Lucas reciprocated the kiss and placed her on the ground. "Behave for Grammy, okay?" Lucas said a quick goodbye to his mother and left. _

"_Anastasia, you will sit and eat dinner." Karen guided her over to the table that she once fed Lucas at. "I don't care that you at ice cream, it's dinner time and you will eat."_

"_But," Annie started._

"_No buts, Anastasia. You eat dinner." Karen's voice rose with a slight dictator-like sternness causing Annie to be frighten. _

"_Mommy said if I'm not hungry I don't need to eat." Annie's face went into a puss and her hands crossed over her chest after pushing the food away._

"_Anastasia Madeline, I do not care what your mother has said. She is not here right now." The older mother's brows creased in spit. _

"_My names Annie!" The youngest Scott hated her Grammy calling her Anastasia. Annie was what she was called by everyone and it was what she preferred. For being young she was opinionated. _

"_That's it!" _

_Annie was lifted from her seat and sat right in the corner. "This is why children should not have children! You will behave and not talk back to me, Anastasia. I will call you what you are named."_

"_Grammy," Annie was scared. _

"Mommy, she was really mean." Annie wrapped her arms around Brooke's side as a sign to be lifted and comforted. "I didn't want to go back there but I had too."

"Annie," Brooke's heart broke again. The guilt that she caused all this for her daughter. She thought she was being smart at the start of this mess but now she just felt selfish. School could have always waited for her till Annie was old enough. She could've been a full time mother. "What Grammy did wasn't very nice." She paused not too sure on what to state to the young child. "But, you know better than to talk back to her. What Grammy did for punishment was not right. You don't let anyone put his or her hands on you. Understand baby?"

"Uh-huh Mommy." Annie nodded on Brooke's shoulder.

"Do you still want to see Santa, princess?"

"Duh Mommy! If I don't Santa won't know what to bring me cause I never got to send my letter to him!" Annie's attitude changed in an instant from the sad frightened girl to the happy energetic girl that her parents knew her as.

While waiting in line, Brooke sent Lucas a quick text message declaring her next plan. _"I'm calling him to hire a private investigator to find out who Lillian is."_

Within seconds she got a response. "_Do whatever you need too."_

It was time for answers and they were going to get them.

* * *

**Ahhh! So the story is now moving along and next chapter Lillian is coming! Please let me know what you all think! I enjoy getting the reviews! It helps me improve my writing to know what you all think!**

**Thanks to: NALEY23alwaysforver, Guest, Sandygirl, Lanae96, Dianehermans, and Akinka for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia.

**Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!**

**Two updates in two days? You guys are lucky that I got ideas as soon as I finished writing last chapter. Enjoy this one please! I'm not too sure about it, but I'd like to know what you all think!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Five.**

"So come in, please." Retired Detective Roger Smith guided Lucas and Brooke out of the dark waiting room, over to his small office. "Can I get you two anything?"

"No thank you." Brooke smiled nervously. She was scared. They talked over the phone, after having a discussion with the lawyer her father set up for them recommended him to them. There was something about Roger though that made her relax slightly. He seemed like he could be a copy to the look of Whitey.

"So what exactly are you two looking for?" He cut right to the chase. Receiving a phone call from someone as young as they were usually indicated two things to him, (a) finding some lost monetary account after someone died or (b) to determine if a significant other is cheating. Seeing them both here, holding hands made both of those answers not plausible for him.

"We wanted to figure out who someone is. Can you do that?" Lucas spoke. Brooke and him discussed everything the night before of what they wanted to find out and what questions to ask the PI.

"Of course I can try. Sometimes people do not want to be found." Roger stated writing random notes on a legal pad. "Who exactly do you want to figure out?"

"I'm not sure who she is. I found a picture in one of my photo albums from growing up. It was a baby picture that only stated a name and date. Previous pictures showed my mother pregnant but I do not have any siblings from her." Lucas let out quickly. "Her name is Lillian Rose Scott and the date was February 10th, 1992."

Roger quickly scribbled the name down and turned to them. "Did either of you search the name on the Internet? Like a Google search?"

"Not exactly. I didn't want to incase something random came up because of the popularity of the last name Scott." Lucas stated their reasoning. "We aren't exactly talking to my mom right now to hear her side of the story. We thought you'd be our best search in this mystery."

"Well I'm a good start." Roger smiled at them supportively. He didn't know what to expect when they came in but this wasn't what he would have assumed. "It may take some time to find out, but once I do I will get back to you two. If you two come up with more information, please don't be afraid to let me know it. All information is good information. It will get us some place at lease." He stood shaking their hands and guiding them to the door.

It felt good to Brooke. It felt like something will come up from all this. This whole mess though will be put aside for Christmas. Brooke wanted Christmas to be special for Annie. It was her first Christmas in the new home and without her Grammy around.

"Do you think anything will come from this? I mean we are wasting so much money on this whole thing." Lucas let out when they climbed into the car.

"I think he knows what he is doing, Luke. Let's just see what he finds. Try being optimistic right now. It's the least we can do." Brooke grabbed a hold of his hand. "I have a feeling about this."

"Brooke, last time you had a feeling we ended up with Annie." Lucas lightened the mood with a little humor.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one with a little feeling." She kinked a brow, and pointed to the growing lump in his pants. She always knew the right things to set that thing off. "Anyway, we need to head to the lawyer's before picking up Annie."

Haley gladly volunteered to watch Annie for a couple of hours as they went to the PI and lawyer's office trying to solve this whole mess. Annie, being well Annie, jumped up and down with excitement. She may be the age of Jamie but she loved playing with baby Lydia and keeping her distracted for Haley.

"And discuss Annie's Christmas list."

They've been avoiding that topic since Annie showed them the list two days ago.

"_Mommy! Daddy! I finished my list!" Annie skipped into the family room, her pigtailed hair bouncing with every step. She held the sheet of construction paper excitedly in her hands, waving it around for all to see. _

"_What list, baby?" Lucas pondered. _

"_My list to Santa silly Daddy! Santa said I have until Christmas Eve to write it." She smiled. "So I finally did!"_

"_Then lets see it." Brooke grabbed Annie into her lap and started reading the list out loud. "Barbie Dream House,"_

"_The pink one!" _

"_A basketball," Brooke paused and looked over to Lucas who smiled excitedly. "A hula hoop, a baby doll,"_

"_Not a baby doll mommy. Just a baby!" She corrected her. "Jamie got a sister, I want one!"_

_Lucas and Brooke both choked on their beverages, neither one prepared for that want. _

"_Annie, I don't think that one is possible." Lucas broke the news as Brooke sat in complete shock still. "That's something Mommy and Daddy's decide on."_

"_But, you said Santa will bring me anything as long as I behaved! I behaved all year!" Tears were gathering in her eyes at this point. _

"_I know we said that," Brooke took over for Lucas. "But maybe in the next couple of years okay? Mommy and daddy want to get married first."_

_Another thing that Lucas has been avoiding. He was comfortable where they were in their relationship. He felt like he was married already, why does there need to be a ring and a piece of paper to determine it? _

"_Liars." Annie pouted before climbing off Brooke's lap and stomping back to her room._

"_You sure she's not all you?" Lucas cracked a joke. "Cause her attitude and dramatic flare are a mirror image to you."_

"_Oh shut it Luke." Brooke through a napkin at him as it was the only thing around her at the moment. _

"I'm going to choose to ignore it all. Maybe she will forget." Brooke shrugged. "Besides we have too much going on right now to add that mess."

Brooke did have a valid point. They just gotten Annie full time now. Adding that with the stress of the whole Karen mess was enough to push someone over the edge. With fashionista Brooke, a wedding and another baby were out of the picture till everything relaxed a little.

"Whatever you say." Lucas leaned in and gave her a quick kiss to declare his love before reversing out of the parking lot. Ten minutes later they were at another boring office building that housed the law office.

"We shouldn't have to do this to keep Annie. Your mother has no tie to her besides the fact of her being a Grandmother to Annie. She had her only three days a week, Lucas. That's not enough to keep her from us."

"I know that, Brooke and you know that. But everyone else doesn't. We need this to prove what we already know. We know Annie is better off with us, hell even Deb stated it. But that does nothing until Karen figures out were we are going with all this." Lucas supportably smiled. "Now lets start playing her game. If she wants to play rough then so will we."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

The bell over the door to her small family run café indicated to Karen that someone entered. She was glad the rush of the lunchtime crowd came to an end and the in-between phased in making it practically empty besides a few stragglers here and there.

"I didn't expect you here." Karen was shocked by who stood before her, only being separated by the counter that held many memories.

"Well I stopped to get a coffee."

"Haley," Karen started before Haley cut her off.

"Don't even start. I know what you're doing to them Karen. You were like a mother figure to me and I just don't know what happened but all respect for you is completely gone. Annie is perfectly happy with Lucas and Brooke. For God's sake she is the happiest child I have ever seen. I don't know what is making you do this but you need to stop before you hurt the people around you even more."

Karen was stunned. Yes she heard it from Deb that what she was doing was horrible, most people did think that after all, but to her she was doing what was in the best sake for the child. Annie needed boundaries and structure, things that Karen never saw when the little girl was with her parents. Whenever Annie got back it was a hell-of-a-time to get her back on schedule only to have it be erased again.

"When you see what I had to deal with every time Anastasia got back to my house after being there you would agree with me. Now I really would like if you do not disrespect me." Karen continued on cleaning the countertop. "If you all start acting like adults or maybe even acted like children when you were younger you all wouldn't have been parents at eighteen."

"I think you just want Annie as a do-over since you think you failed as a parent when Lucas got Brooke pregnant. Guess what Karen, things like that happen. Mistakes are made, but no matter what those mistakes are parents forgive. You were so supportive of them, what the hell happened to that? Huh? I remember you were there through every hurdle Brooke went through during labor yet you are stabbing them in the back. Your own son wants nothing to do with you because of this. Doesn't that hurt that now you'll have no one? Everyone is agreeing to be Lucas and Brooke's whiteness to how great of a parent they are while you'll have no one."

"I'm doing what is best for Lillian." Karen stated before even realizing the name that came out of her mouth.

"Whose Lillian?" Haley question suspiciously. She heard previously the name from Brooke and Lucas discussing what they had found. It was all making sense to her.

"I meant Anastasia." She shook her head correcting herself. "If you please leave, Haley. I have customers to tend too." She was embarrassed by the slip. It was a complete accident. Karen was doing so well with keeping that name in her mind and far from coming out.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Waiting in the lawyer's office, Lucas's phone rang. "Hello?" He didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway.

"_Lucas? This is Roger."_

"Yes. Hello." Lucas spoke mouthing the name Roger to Brooke as he stepped into the hallway.

"_I found some interesting information with just a quick search through Google and some court documents."_

Lucas felt like this was leading him on. He wanted the truth and wanted it now. Who cares about how Roger found the information, all that matters was that he had the information. "And what is it?" He stated before impatiently waiting for the answer.

"_I just am making sure that this is what you guys want. It's going to bring up a lot of hidden emotions and such for the older family members, understand that?"_

"Yes, I'm perfectly clear of that."

Roger shuffled some papers in the background and let out a sigh. He hated this part of the job. Giving bad news to anyone was bad enough, especially when it came to kids. _"I found out what happened to one, Lillian Rose Scott."_

"And?"

"_She was your sister,"_ Roger paused again, "_but that was already known. The unknown information was that she was kidnapped as a baby. She hasn't been found since." _

The silence on Lucas's side was piercing. Roger expected this. Lucas had a feeling, after having proof of the pictures that this was his sister, but kidnapped? That's what didn't comprehend in his mind.

"_I have all the information in a file. I can drop it off to you two tonight if you want me too. That way you can discuss it with whomever you need too. I'll continue searching through the police records. Trying to see what else I can dig up for you two. But I don't know if it's going to be much."_

"That would be great. Thank you." Lucas managed to release those words. His mind still didn't understand it all. "I have to go, but thank you again."

"_I'm just doing my job Lucas, that's it." _Roger hung up the phone and Lucas soon followed.

He paused before walking back into the law office. Questions flooded his mind. He didn't know whom to ask about this. His mother? No, she wouldn't be even the last person he talked to right now. Keith was dead. Deb. Deb was the only person who was around in that time period.

"What did he say?" Brooke was curious. She wished she was able to hear it all when Lucas did.

"She was my sister." Lucas rested his head in his hands. "I had a sister that I don't even know and didn't even remember and I'll never get the chance too."

* * *

**So now you all know who Lilly is. I hope you like were I'm taking this story. I'm actually really enjoying writing it. It's fun too! Please if you'd like to see anything or have comments on how to chance things please, don't be afraid to tell me! I appreciate it!**

**Thank you to: Lanae96, dianehermans, Naley23alwaysforever, akinka, sandygirl, and StephieMarie23! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Six.**

"I wasn't expecting you two to show up, and look at little Miss. Annie. My oh my how much you grew. Just as pretty as your momma." Deb looked at the young family with supportive eyes. She's heard everything that has been going on to this small family and knew there was a specific reason why they are here.

"Thank you Mrs. Deb." Annie said politely but yet shy. She's seen the older blonde around and knew her from her grandmother's café.

"Come on in. Jamie's out back, Annie, if you want to join him." Deb opened the door wider to allow the family to enter and pointed to the back door where Jamie was playing.

Annie looked up to her parents for approval and earned a nod from her mother. "Go play Annie. Be safe though, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Annie skipped off towards her only male cousin as the parents watched her.

"So what can I do for you two?" Deb questioned. "I don't mind the visit, but you two never visit."

"Why has anyone never told me about her?" Lucas took this moment to remove the picture from his pocket. "I know the truth now, but I want to know everything Deb."

"Oh," she replied to him shocked by his actions. Deb thought this day would never come. She thought that this will be one of those secrets that are never reveled to anyone who doesn't remember them. "I never thought I'd see this day. Dan and Keith tried to protect you all from this mess."

"What does Dan have to do with any of this?"

Brooke just sat back watching her boyfriend and his former stepmother talk back and forth between the two. She was not feeling too comfortable to speak about her opinion of everything so she chose to be silent, just trying to grasp as much information that came their way incase Lucas did not pick up on some things.

"He, he took you in for a couple of months why this fight went down." Deb spoke before holding up a finger and exiting the room quickly and returned just as quickly as she left. "We saved this, incase you ever found out."

It was a book that held all possible information he could ever ask for pictures, articles, and memories.

He doesn't remember ever living here. His mother wouldn't allow that, would she? He would most definitely remember living with Nathan for a couple of months. They never got along till senior year of high school and nothing before that.

"Your mother and Uncle Keith protected you from all this because it was the only thing that could do." Deb defended their response to a situation that no mother or father should go through.

"What exactly happened?" Lucas questioned. He didn't have the guts to read the articles or search online for his sister's name. Something about doing that scared him. He didn't know what he would find out.

"_Mommy! Come on!" Lucas grabbed a hold of his mother's hand, dragging her through the holiday season crowed at the mall. Lucas felt like an ant in a world full of giants as he saw people hurriedly running around going from store to store. "We need to go before he leaves!"_

"_Lucas Scott!" Karen scolded. "You do not pull me. Stay close." Karen held Lucas's shoulder with on hand as her other hand pushed the stroller through the crowds to their location. "This place is business and you can not get lost, understand?"_

"_Yes mommy." Lucas nodded his head understanding slightly what his mother meant. "But can we see Santa now?" _

"_We need to go get Uncle Keith a gift first and then we can go. This will be the first time Lillian sees Santa, will you allow her to be with you in the picture?"_

"_Duh!" Lucas smiled. "I want Lilly in them!"_

_The five-year differences between brother and sister did not do anything to differ the bond Lucas made with the young baby. At two months old, Karen knew Lillian could pinpoint her brother's voice and you could see her eyes follow him from her swing. _

"_Then she'll be in them." Karen smiled roughing up Lucas's hair a bit as she dragged him along towards the department store. Keith asked for two simple thing for Christmas, wanting to spend the money they have on both children's Santa presents, and that was a new pair of jeans and a new nice shirt that could be worn for Christmas. "We need to find Uncle Keith a new shirt. Can you help me find it?" _

"_Can it be blue?" Lucas's favorite color at the moment was blue, everything and anything he owned must be blue or he would refuse it. Imagine Karen's surprise when this sudden change of favorite color caused him to not want to wear half of his clothing in his closet. _

"_I guess he won't mind blue." Teasing Lucas a little did the trick. The little boy giggled at his mother's side and ran ahead a little, pausing to look back every so often to make sure his mother and sister were there. _

"_Lucas Scott, you freeze right there!" Karen's voice grew into what Keith deemed her 'Bad Cop' voice making Lucas freeze in his tracks. _

"_But I found the perfect shirt mommy!" He pointed a head two racks were a blue polo type shirt was hanging. "It's the best blue color ever!" With the way the Scott men have blue eyes sparkle, this navy blue polo would make Keith eyes pop out. _

"_Okay, okay," Karen smiled at his excitement. "Come stand over here and watch your sister because I won't be able to fit the stroller through there. Can you do that for me?"_

"_I can." Lucas ran back over and Karen was off towards the shirt. _

_Not even two minutes later, their lives were crashing around them. _

"So it was my fault?" Lucas was a near breaking point. Brooke sat holding his hand, drawing soft circles with her thumb over his back of his hand. Lucas squeezed tightly showing in silence that he was grateful for her to be there right now.

"You need to understand, Lucas. You were young back then. It was not your fault." Deb's voice did nothing for the guilt Lucas was feeling. "Something caught your eye, supposedly, and you turned your attention to it and she was gone. In a matter of seconds."

"My mom blamed me, didn't she?"

"In some ways, for a little. That's why you came here. Keith thought it was best to get you out of the situation till it at least calm downed a little. Reporters and police officers is nothing you should have been involved in at five. Coming here ended with you staying for a couple of months. Your mother just broke down, Lucas."

"_Karen!" Keith walked into the house. It was a disaster, a complete and utter mess. Dishes piling up in the sink, laundry pilled by the garage door where the old beat up washer and dryer sat and Lucas's toys thrown around. "Lucas?"_

"_Uncle Keith!" Lucas was excited at the familiar face. "I'm hungry."_

"_Hungry? Haven't you eaten anything, Buddy?" A worried expression was now covering Keith's face. This situation was difficult but no one was handling it as worse as Karen was. Keith was hoping that he gets his little girl back soon but knew he had to, as of right now, focus on the two other important people in his life._

"_I tried telling mommy that I was hungry but she said get something myself but I can't cook. I'm only five you know. Mommy silly at times." Lucas shrugged it off like nothing new was going on. "Mommy hasn't left Lilly's room today. Is she coming home soon, Uncle Keith? I miss her. Mommy says it was all my fault."_

"_No, it's not your fault Luke. We're trying to bring her home, okay? Why don't you go play and I'll make you something to eat after talking to mommy?" Keith offered and Lucas agreed. His tiny feet ran down the hall towards his bedroom sliding slightly on the wooden floors bellow them. When he knew Lucas was safe inside his room, Keith went to accomplish the one task he needed from Karen. "Kare?"_

"_Go away." A mumble came from behind the door. _

"_Karen," ignoring her request to be alone, Keith entered the light pink bedroom and sighed. His girlfriend was laying on the floor with their daughter's pink and purple soft blanket clenched in her arms. Tears fell quickly from her already blood shot eyes. "This isn't healthy, Karen. We need to get you to see someone."_

"_I'm perfectly fine for someone whose daughter is out there and all the cops are doing is saying she's probably dead right now." Hatred fell off her tongue as she spat the words. "But other than my daughter missing, I'm peachy."_

"_What about Lucas?" Keith questioned. Karen had always been overprotective of Lucas from when he was born to now. The young mother made sure nothing and no one was bothering her son. He was her world and he was the reason she grew up fast and was trying to make something out of her life. "He's hungry, which means you probably need to eat too."_

"_What about him?" She is barely acknowledging Lucas for one reason only, pain. She has so much pain that it's slowly turning to anger and hatred. She was hating that her baby girl is gone because her son didn't do as she said and paid attention to his sister for a couple of minutes. _

"_He's still here and needs you."_

"_When Lillian comes back, I'll be back. He can wait till than." She rubbed the blanket between her fingers and up to her nose, smelling the scent of her baby girl. Trying to remember everything she could possibly about Lillian so there was nothing to forget. _

"_This isn't healthy. I'm missing a daughter too you know." He pointed out the obvious. "But I still know that Lucas is around and needs us right now. This," He threw his hands in her direction, "is not solving anything. I'm taking Lucas with me." Keith made up his mind yesterday, when he stopped over and she was in the same position. _

"_Take him forever. It's his fault Lillian's gone and now he'll know how it feels." _

"_I'm sorry." Lucas stood at the door with his lip quivering and tears falling from his eyes. _

"_Come on buddy." Keith ignored Karen; lifted Lucas into his arms and left. _

"Keith brought you here. You were in complete shock. Not speaking, barely moving. It was like you weren't even there, just your body was. We, with the guidance of Keith, put you in therapy. It took months and months but the therapist couldn't get you to talk about it. You played completely dumb to the situation. It was like your mind just erased it all and started clean. I'm not too surprised you don't remember staying her." Deb offered a sincere smile.

"Why didn't you guys ever bring it up?" Brooke was the one asking this question now. She stayed silent long enough to hear both sides before determining questions that were flooding her mind.

"Because the doctors thought it would be best not too. You were happy again, Luke. Karen, at the time, was put in for treatment also. When she got better, Keith picked you up and brought you home."

"But, she never came home?" He was talking about Lillian. Just like a snap of the fingers memories flood his mind, shaking him to the core. He remembers more about those months, Lillian's disappearance and especially his mother's behavior.

Deb gave a sad smile and nodded her head no. "After a couple of months, the detectives' working the case said to just assume the worse and move on. So that's what we all did. We slowly built everything back up and moved on."

"She could still be out there, right?" Lucas pondered out loud, but he wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or asking Deb the question. "I'm going to talk to my mom." He stood. "Brooke grab Annie. I need to go talk to my mom, now." Brooke nodded not sure if it was the best idea, but Lucas was scared and angry right now- too much too soon would set him off worse.

"Daddy, I was playing with Jamie! I was beating him!" Annie stomped her way into the room, changing the atmosphere to a lighter, uplifting one. "I never beat him. I needed one more point till I won! I had to forfeit daddy!"

"I'm sorry, Princess." He wanted to smile at her but his emotions were all over the place at that moment and he didn't have it in him to do so. "Thanks Deb," He handed back to her the book but she shook her hands refusing it.

"Take it, Lucas. It's all yours." Deb walked the family to the door. "Don't worry about this whole mess your mother's doing now. Karen, she's harmless."

"It's still scary." Brooke frowned slightly. With everything going on, she's been distracted about the court case coming up the day after Christmas and how Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

"With the amount of support you two have, she won't get custody." Deb smiled. "We'll all be there supporting you. See you in two days at Nathan and Haley's for Christmas?"

"We'll be there." Lucas nodded. He never really trusted Deb too much when his father was around, but now that the Scott's have divorced she was not that bad as he assumed. "Thank you again, Deb."

"You needed to know." She shrugged, pulling Lucas in for a hug. "Go easy on your mother right now, if you see her. She's not as perfect as you once presumed."

* * *

**So there is chapter six! Ahhh! I don't have anything due this week for school wise so I'm trying to write at least one or two more chapters before craziness picks up again! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is going to be Christmas with the Davis/Scott clan as they gear up for court! Enjoy! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! It means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**So what happened to all you! I went from like seven reviews down to three! I'm sad. It made me kind of loose momentum to write but I pushed through. Please review! It means a lot to me to hear what everyone thinks!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Seven.**

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up now!" Annie, who knew better than to just barge into her parents bedroom without knocking, screamed through the wooden door. "I know you in there!"

"If we don't respond do you think she'll think we are still asleep and then go back to bed?" Brooke whispered directly into Lucas's ear. She was tangled among the sheets and Lucas as their bodies laid next to each other leaving no space in between. They had a long, long, long, night. Brooke, who was tell Lucas every week before they moved that they should start putting toys together and wrapping presents to make the Christmas Eve night more relaxing and enjoyable. Instead, Lucas who decided to wait till the night prior too do all this and her stayed up till two in the morning. They finished around one putting presents together and wrapping them, but stayed up talking and relaxing; just enjoying the company of one another.

"She has like bat hearing." Lucas tried to whisper softly, but failed.

"I hear you!" Annie pounded again.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and laughed. "Come in baby." Lucas yelled back too her. He kissed Brooke's forehead, mouthing an unapologetic 'sorry' before making space between them for their little girl.

"Did you know Santa came? He really came!" Annie was a sneak. She was quiet as a mouse and able to sneak up on anyone or anything.

Brooke gave her a disapproving look. "Anastasia,"

Saying her full first name, Annie knew she was in trouble. "You were sleeping. I wanted to see if he came! So I looked and came here! Don't hurt me!" She ducked in fear, causing concern for her parents.

"_Anastasia, what do you think you are doing?" The newly three-years-old was caught red handed. "Weren't you told to stay in your room till everyone is awake?"_

"_Grammy, Santa!" Annie was wide-eyed with excitement. She finally caught on to the idea of Santa Clause and she was wrapped up in the excitement. "Mine!"_

"_Back in your room." Pointing a finger down the hallway towards the bedroom, Karen frowned slightly. Christmas was supposed to be happy, but this annoyed her. "Till everyone wakes up."_

"_You not my mommy!" Annie screamed. If her parents weren't up yet, they were up now. Her tiny feet were stomping up and down. The terrible twos did not come in a flood, but stayed well past the age of three. "I don't listen to you!"_

_With that Karen grabbed Annie's tiny body and put her in the corner, with a quick slap to the butt. "Santa takes away presents from little girls who don't behave."_

_Tears were falling from Annie's eyes. She's never been spanked before, at least that she remembered. Her parents determined that just doing time out and the corner were enough of a punishment for her. Annie was usually such a delight that when it was time to punish her for her behaviors her parents had no clue what to do. "No!" She wasn't going to allow her Grammy to take it away from her. _

"_That's it! Santa's taking all these back." _

"_Ma, what's going on?" Lucas and Brooke walked out of the shared bedroom of their daughter's. "Why is she in the corner and crying?"_

"_Daddy!" Annie cried when she saw them, running straight into her father's arms. "Grammy mean."_

"_I am not!" defended Karen. "She snuck out here without everyone after being told not too. I told her to go back, she declined. She's being punished for it. Please go back to the corner Anastasia."_

"_Ma it's Christmas. She's a little girl who is excited about it. Let her enjoy it." Lucas rolled her eyes. _

"_This is why she doesn't respect me. When she is here from Monday's to Thursdays and in trouble she doesn't obey because you let her get away with it." Karen grabbed her crying granddaughter out of her son's arms and walked her back towards the corner. "She's being punished right now. Three minutes in the corner is not going to hurt her."_

"_Annie, come on." Brooke ignored Karen's requests. She wasn't going to allow Karen to punish her child in a way that she does not seem fit too. "Let go to your room and get your dressed. When we are done we'll open presents from Santa. How does that sound, Princess?"_

"_Uh-huh." Brooke heard Annie mumble as Lucas nodded his head in approval. _

"_Ma," He stared at her in disbelief. "Let me and Brooke determine her punishments, please?"_

"_She's in my house, Lucas. She needs to respect the rules I have stated and be ready for punishment when she breaks them. She's old enough to know better."_

"_She's my daughter." Lucas gritted through his teeth. "It's Christmas. Can't you just be happy for once?" _

"Baby Girl," Brooke frowned. "We will never hurt you." She wrapped her up in her arms in a second, squeezing tightly to show she cares. "Never ever, ever_. _Understand that?"

"I love you."

"We love you too, Anna Banana." Lucas kissed his two favorite girls. "Now let's go see if Santa came. Do you think mommy was good enough for gifts from Santa?"

"Uh huh." Annie nodded her head as fast as possible. "Mommy told me so."

"Well then we will just have to check to make sure no coal is in her stocking." He continued to tease.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Brooke yelled. Annie and herself went running out the bedroom door as fast as lightening.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"I got a princess doll, and a new bike Uncle Nate, but Santa put the wheels on upside down." Annie excitedly talked about all the gifts she received. 'Santa' might have been a little drunk when putting the bike together and fixed it this morning.

"Oh did he?" Nathan was so going to pick on Lucas for that later. "What else did Santa bring?"

"I got clothes and this dress!" She pointed down to the Black lace edge dress she was wearing. "And mommy got a gift!"

"Oh really, now?"

"Uh huh but I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet. It's a secrete Uncle Nathan!" She put her finger up to her lips, making the symbol to 'shhh'.

"I feel bad about doing this to you guys." Brooke watched Annie like a hawk today. She had a feeling, a very bad feeling and couldn't shake it. Yes this morning was a memory she'd never forget because they were starting to build memories as a family, a small family of just the three of them. "I know how much she meant to you."

"Don't." Haley held up her hand to protest. "Brooke, you and Lucas, what she's doing to you guys is something I can never forgive her for. Yes she might have been important to my life, but you, Lucas and Annie are more. I'd do anything for my goddaughter." Haley brought Brooke into a hug. "You know, I'm your Tutor Girl. Trying to help everyone in a sea full of non-helpers."

"Is Haley giving you her crappy advice again?" Lucas walked in carrying Brooke's store bought desserts that she promised to bring, as long as no cooking was involved in it.

"Love you too Lucas Eugene." Haley teased sticking her tongue out playfully at her life long best friend. "Now scram, we are having girl time. We get enough of you Scott boys. Go do something useful." Haley shoved him out of the kitchen without any complaining.

This Christmas was going to be a small one. Nathan and Haley with Lydia and Jamie, Lucas and Brooke with Annie, and finally Deb. A small holiday to calm all the shaky nerves of tomorrow's court date.

"You're hiding something." Haley was like a perfect detective when it came to Brooke's emotions. Living with someone for even a couple of months, while becoming best of friends, helped in that. "Something that your dear best friend should know."

"You'll know soon, don't worry." Brooke blushed. Did she want to keep a secret from her best friend? No, not at all, but this one was worth keeping for a little longer. "I promise you, Hales."

"As long as I'll know eventually." Haley was going to push her, but with everyone already on the edge of his or her seats, it wasn't worth it.

The girls spent a small time chatting over their kids, their lives even if they saw each other only a few days prior. They always have something to tell each other. That was when the doorbell rang.

Haley looked to Nathan, telepathically wondering if they were expecting anyone else. Deb was already there, after spending the night there to see her only grandchildren open Christmas presents from Santa. Nathan shook his head, a silent form of saying he didn't invite anyone. Haley sighed and walked towards the door, trying not to trip over the toys scattered around.

"Before you shut the door, please just let me explain."

"You have nothing to explain to us." Haley stared at her. "Nothing worth hearing."

"Please, just let me talk to Lucas. I know he knows everything but there are probably things that he does not know the truth about."

"Karen, it's Christmas. Let them enjoy it for once." Haley walked outside shutting the door behind her. She wanted Karen gone, far away from Lucas and Brooke, but mostly Annie. "They have enough trouble with tomorrow."

"Just," Karen paused. She was being punished enough for doing what she felt was best for the sake of her granddaughter. "I'll stay away till tomorrow, but please give Annie these? They're her Christmas gifts that I had before they took her away."

"I really shouldn't be doing this." Haley looked between the three presents and her best friend's mother.

"It's just small gifts that she needs, nothing too big."

"Fine." Haley was a sucker for giving in to people. The word 'no' was not in her vocabulary unless it was towards her children. "This is the only time, Karen. After now I would really like it if you stayed away from my family."

Karen's face turned into pure pain. She didn't expect all this to happen. She didn't expect to not only loose her son, but also loose someone she considered her daughter. "I guess." Karen's voice was soft, trying to hide her emotions. "Can you give this to Brooke and Lucas please. I'd really appreciate it."

"Mhm." Haley bent down picking up the two boxes and walked right inside. She hid the presents in the former living room, now Christmas tree room before making her way back to Brooke to discuss it all.

"Who was that?" Brooke sipped a glass of wine slowly. Wine was never her thing but feeling adultish lately, Brooke decided to turn away from her common drinks.

"Karen." Haley looked up at Brooke whose face didn't show surprise or shock at all. It was calm and collected, very unlike Brooke Davis. "She brought presents and then this." Haley held out the envelope. "The presents are hidden in the closet in the living room incase you don't want to give them too her."

"She can have them." Brooke didn't mind the gifts. Her curiosity went towards the letter burning in her hands. She wanted to open it but without Lucas there she didn't feel comfortable.

"I'll grab Lucas away from the stupid game and you two can read it." Haley stood mumbling something about basketball should be banned from the house during holidays or cut down to one day a week.

Two seconds later, Lucas responded walking in, with his phone in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Brooke became worried. Lucas was paler than normal. His breathing was all over the place, and Brooke did all she can to calm him down. "Who was that?"

"Roger." Lucas mumbled coherently. "He thinks he found out what happened to Lillian."

* * *

**Chapter seven has come to an end now. The next chapter may be up Sunday or Monday. I have a busy weekend coming up with classes starting on Saturday again. Enjoy this one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**So what happened to all you! I went from like seven reviews down to three! I'm sad. It made me kind of loose momentum to write but I pushed through. Please review! It means a lot to me to hear what everyone thinks!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Eight.**

"Let me fix that for you." Brooke smiled adjusting the tie that Lucas kept loosening and tightening over and over again.

They sat on hard wooden benches that made everything uncomfortable. Waiting patiently was all that they could do as of now. Annie, who was playing safely at Deb's house, had no clue that today could change her life for better or worse.

Haley and Nathan showed up as planned. They decided everyone needed a good strong cup of coffee and soon took off to the small café attached to the courthouse for some. Haley gave sympathetic smiles the whole morning and Lucas and Brooke couldn't take much more of it.

"There's no need. It's fine." Lucas mumbled. His mother, and now sister were making a war inside his brain.

Roger found her, or so he thinks. A baby, Lillian's age and the exact same picture, was adopted by a couple an hour away the next day after the event went down. Roger advised them not to contact her until they were sure. Lucas was absolutely sure it was his sister. After investing more, Roger sent Lucas a picture he dropped his phone, shattering the screen.

Lillian Rose Scott was now Lilly Catherine Grant.

"Lucas," Brooke hesitated a little, "today will be okay, right?"

Lucas looked up at her, snapping out of his dreams. He tried to smile, but nothing was forming on his face. His hope was small for some reason he did not understand; it was either the guilt that it was his own mother causing this mess or the fact that his sister, even if he just remembered her, was probably never going to know the truth. It was his family causing this mess and no matter what Brooke was by his side. "I'm hoping Brooke." Little hope was actually there though. "But whatever happens doesn't mean it is the end? I'm gonna fight for her till the day she turns old enough to fight for herself."

"I don't want to have to fight for her. I just want her." Brooke let the tears fall. She didn't mind that she was in public, people around her may stare but no one in a court house- unless to get married- was having a good day.

"Pretty Girl," he protectively wrapped his arms around her. Her tears made wet spots on his shirt but it did not bother him.

"Okay, no more tears." Haley was back, joining them with the coffee in her hands. "Today is going to be a good day, we all know that."

They nodded in agreement.

"Lucas, Brooke, it seems that Karen has yet to show up. This delayed us some bit." Their lawyer spoke; opening the file carrying in his hands to make sure she remembered every little detail possible. "When she comes in, then we will hopefully start."

"So what exactly if it doesn't happen?" Brooke questioned. She couldn't sit through another day of waiting around and then possibly going to court over it. The waiting is what was killing her. She couldn't deal with it.

"Then they will most likely reschedule it for another day." Their lawyer looked up at them. He understood how young, and how stressful this situation was. He also understood how broken the family was right now. "I think it may be best, instead of trial to possibly meet with a mediator to determine some custody issues."

"Custody issues?" Lucas went into freak out mode. "We don't have any. She doesn't deserve to have custody at all. We had a deal, and the deal is over now. It time for us to be a family and her be a grandparent."

"I understand that, Lucas, but the judge may see it as Annie's norm. It is what she grew up with and the judge may determine it is best to just continue that custody plan. I discussed this with you already." The older gentleman sighed. "I'm just trying to remind you of what is possible to happen."

"But what if living with her isn't what's best? You heard from us and other's how bad it was?"

"Brooke, I know that, but I also know that the judge may see that even if it was bad then why did you let her stay there?"

"_Mommy, I no go!" Annie went into terrible threes in a snap. "I stay!" _

_It was Sunday night, time for Annie to head back to Tree Hill for the next four days till they will meet her in Tree Hill for Thanksgiving. They even let Annie stay an extra night, not that the young parents cared. _

"_Baby, you need to go to Grammy's right now." Brooke's heart broke whenever she had to deal with Annie acting like this. "We'll come get you soon, okay?" _

"_No!" Annie stomped her little legs. _

_Brooke looked to Lucas for help but he was sitting there speechless. He hated this just as much and never knew how to deal with it. It was his princess, and that meant anything was possible. "Baby Girl, listen to mommy please. Maybe even if it's nice, we can go get ice cream and maybe a new doll?" _

"_No!" Annie's lower lip quivered out, her cheeks were red and rosy from the tears and her hair was messily in two ponytails. _

_This is when Brooke and Lucas knew something was wrong. Annie would always fall for ice cream and a new toy. It worked every single time except this one. _

"_Annie, what's wrong?" Brooke asked. Through the kicking and screaming, she lifted her daughter into her arms and sighed. "Short stuff what is is?"_

"_I no go to Grammy's anymore. I stay here." _

"_Baby you need to go to Grammy's. Daddy and I have to go to school. If we go to school who's going to watch you?"_

"_You?"_

"_We have school, like you do." _

_Karen signed Annie up for pre-school in the beginning of the school year as having a three year old running around a café, getting into things, was not helping with business. _

"_No school." She mumble her thumb finding it's way into her mouth. This was her parent's clue that she was tired. _

_Lucas stepped in knowing Brooke would give in, hell he'd even give in. "Baby girl, you need to go to Grammy's or she's going to be all alone. No one wants to be all alone."_

"_She can." Annie mumbled, thumb still in mouth, and shrugged her shoulders up and down. _

"_Maybe she can stay a week, just to see if we can do it." Brooke offered. "Call your mom and let her know." Brooke paused when she saw the look on Lucas's face. "Please Lucas. We have thanksgiving break this week. It will only be three days till we get home."_

"_You two are going to kill me with those pouts." Lucas threw his head back with a sigh. "Fine, fine, fine." He gave in like always, it was always going to be like this...till there was another boy in the family. "I'll call her, okay?"_

"_I stay?" Annie cheered up in a second. Her tears stopped and a smile appeared. Lucas couldn't help but laugh about it all. _

"_You stay." Brooke kissed the girls forehead, smiling. _

"_Time to call evil Grammy." Lucas walked on to the balcony because he knew his mother would put up a fight with this. She fought with every discussion they came up with or without her opinion and final decision. "Ma?"_

"_When shall I expect you back?" Karen wondered. "I was about to start cooking dinner. Will you and Brooke be joining us?"_

"_About that." He paused, sucking in a deep breath. "Brooke and I decided just to keep Annie with us this week. It's Thanksgiving week so we have class till Wednesday. We'll just bring her home then." _

"_What about your classes?" _

"_Brooke is going to skip some, and when I don't have class and she does Annie will be with me."_

"_If it's because you don't want to drive here I'll come get her." Karen always came up with an option. "You two can't skip classes. Finals are coming up and you'll be home for a month. That's when you can have Annie for a week. Now when shall I expect her home?"_

"_On Wednesday, with us."_

"_Lucas Scott, bring her home tonight, or else."_

"_Or else what Ma? She's my daughter. I'm making the choices. We will see you on Wednesday if we feel like coming home. Right now we might as well stay here for Thanksgiving." Lucas hung up and shut off his phone. He didn't want to hear from her and wanted alone time with his family. _

"What else were two college kids supposed to do?" Brooke's voice was harsh and she was straight to the point.

"I know, I'm just trying to warn you." The lawyer sighed. He saw the signal that it was their time to head in, indicating that Karen had arrived, or so they thought.

The room was just as Brooke saw in every courtroom television show courtroom drama that she watched during her day off of school. The wood panel walls were not welcoming. They made her feel claustrophobic. The title floor, making noses under her heels of her shoes, were cold. Everything was cold, making nothing safe for her to be comforted by.

She grabbed Lucas's hand, squeezing for support as they made their way behind the old wooden tables. Watching many television shows, she thought it would be fun to be in one but now it changed her mind. She never wanted to be back in one again.

It was complete silence when the judge walked in. Brooke looked to her right to see if her boyfriend's mother showed up, but she could not see her- which, she was very glad for. She may jump over everyone and beat the shit out of her if Lucas wasn't holding her hand.

"Mr. Johnson, where is your client?" The judge looked pissed. "I'm on a tight schedule and do not have time for these games."

"I'm sorry your honor. I was told a couple of minutes that my client will not be showing up. She stated that she wrote them," pointing to Lucas and Brooke, "a letter explaining everything and gave it to them yesterday."

"A letter?" Lucas whispered and that was when a light bulb clicked in Brooke's head. She reached into her purse and found a letter that Haley gave to her yesterday after Karen dropped off the presents to Annie.

"She dropped it off yesterday. I forgot." Brooke whispered back.

"Well I'm dismissing this case then. If you have no further problems, you all are dismissed." The judge paused, before standing and walking back into the room he came from.

"This is good, you two. Congrats." The lawyer smiled. He felt glad to help them out.

They shook hands before exiting. Haley and Nathan following behind Lucas and Brooke.

"Okay, you two we'll go out to celebrate tonight! On us!" Haley smiled. "Jamie wants to go to Chuck-E-Cheese. I think now's a perfect time."

"That stupid mouse." Nathan mumbled. "It creeps me out."

"We'll see you there. Let me know what time and we'll meet you there." Brooke waved them goodbye as they separated on the way to their car.

A quick drive to pick up Annie, they made their way home. Lucas and Brooke, both antsy with the thought of what Karen possibly could state in it.

"Baby go play for a little okay? We'll come play in a little." Brooke kissed Annie's cheek, tapping her butt playfully before skipping down the hall.

"Where is it?" Lucas questioned, going through the boxes brought in from Christmas yesterday.

"In my purse, Broody."

"What the hell do you have in this thing?" Lucas laughed. "No wonder your shoulder hurts at the end of the day all the time."

"It's well needed stuff, Lucas Scott." Brooke snatched the letter from her purse before ripping the envelope open. In Karen's soft cursive writing everything was written out for them.

"Read it out loud. I wanna hear."

_Lucas and Brooke,_

_I'm sorry for everything that has been going on. I thought I was doing what was for the best interest of Anastasia, but I realize I was wrong. She may be better off with both of you. I can see I haven't been the best mother to you, Lucas. You know all the secrets I've kept right now and there are some answers I may never be able to give to you. _

_I went away for good as of now. Please, just keep in mind that I need this alone time. I know you are angry with me, my son, but in time after everything is in the open you will you understand._

_At the bank there is a safety deposit box. Take a look in it and you will hopefully find everything you need too about Lillian. She's gone, that's what the detectives say and that is what I will believe. If you want to find out, look in there. There's a storage unit that has pictures, and childhood memories. Everything of yours is in there. Look at it and enjoy the memories. _

_I love you two a lot, take good care of my Anastasia for me. I'll be in Raleigh if you'd like to find me._

_Love,  
__Mom_

"Now what?" Brooke asked finishing read.

"We find Lillian." Lucas nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**What do you do when your teachers a big B*TCH? You write your stresses away. Yep, that's exactly what I did. This is a cute chapter, with no drama really in it. Just sweet moments leading up to next chapter, which maybe set a month or two a head. Enjoy it! Please tell me what you all think! It means a lot!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Nine.**

"Why do you want to keep hiding this?" Lucas complained, trying not to sound desperate, but it's been three days since their 'secrete' and Brooke was still all hush-hush about it. He played with the small diamond gold ring, one that was all that he could afford, on her ring finger, moving it around so it was no longer turn in to hide the diamond.

"There's just a lot going on right now, Lucas." Brooke frowned slightly, not really believing herself when she spoke. "I just didn't want to add more to an already stressing situation."

"There's nothing stressing about this, Brooke." He brought her hand to his mouth. "Yeah, you may become a little Bridezilla." That earned him a laugh and a slap on his chest. "But, I can handle that without being stressed out Cheery."

"I will not be a Bridezilla. Hell, we don't even have money for a wedding right now anyway so I'm not getting into crazy bride mood, at least not yet." Brooke paused. "It will be fun, though right? A wedding?"

"You're gonna kill me." He was kind of joking, kind of not. Lucas has seen Brooke stressed out completely and that wasn't a pretty sight. It was enough for him to be stressed and almost at breaking point.

A quick change of the subject, which Brooke thought would be best way to bring up this topic, "So did you decide how to do this whole Lillian thing?" She had thoughts going through her head- constant ones. They made her again, nervous. So much so that she was sick to her stomach half the time with worry. "Like if you're actually going to go through with it, Luke?"

"I think I'm going to." Lucas paused, lifting her chin up to look in his eyes. "I mean...I feel like I need to do this. She may not respond but I need to do this for my Ma and I think for me too. I think it will help her heal or something. I'm not sure exactly."

"You know if that's what you want, then yeah I'll support you. You know that, right?"

"I know that." Lucas nodded in agreement. "I just am not sure how to do it. Roger gave us her address but I know better than to just show up at her house. I don't even know if her adoptive parents know anything about us or if she has even been told about being adoptive."

"Do what you do best, Broody, and write it all out. Writing has always been easier for you to do." Brooke gave him a dimpled smile before a quick kiss was placed on Lucas cheek. "I know you can do it."

"Write what though? That you were kidnapped from the Tree Hill mall eighteen years ago and were put up for adoption by your kidnappers." Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah cause that will show I'm not some lunatic."

"Sarcasm always was your best."

"Funny," He paused pulling Brooke in tighter. The feel of her body on his was comforting, almost relaxing to the sense that the world on the outside paused leaving only the two of them still moving around. It was heaven like. "I love you, you know that?"

"Duh!" She stated so cheerfully. "You did give me this." She held her ring up in his face, showing it off proudly. The one thing Brooke loved the most about this gift was the small circle of topaz jewels wrapping around the small diamond. It was Annie's birthstone, a way to say that he was making a promise to both Brooke and Annie. "And it's so pretty!" She smiled proudly.

"Glad you like it, babe." Laughing lightly, "It took me forever to find it."

"Good." She kissed him passionately as he glided her on top of him.

Pulling her head in closer to his lips, only breaking apart for the simple need of air. "I can get use to this every morning." He smirked, kissing her again with just as much passion. Then there was a tiny, but heard, knock on the door. "God damn it. Having kid's sucks." He sighed pushing her off of him.

"Mommy! I had a bad dream. There were clowns." Annie's voice trembled with fear, dropping an octave before raising it.

That was when a boom went through the house, shaking the old wooden house with passion. Before even okaying for Annie to answer, she sprinted in, opening the door with such force that it banged into the wall where it most likely left an indent.

"Climb in, we got room." Brooke smiled apologetically to her future husband before lifting Annie on to the bed where she crawled quickly into the center spot between her parents. "Always will."

"Not always, always." Lucas corrected, earning a swift kick in the shin from Brooke. "Damn it, B."

"Daddy you said a bad word!" Annie had shock all over her face. "Bad words aren't supposed to be said. You owe me a dollar!"

"A dollar? Why's that?"

"Cause Aunt Haley makes Uncle Nathan give Jamie a dollar every time he says a bad word and he says a lot. Jamie's got ten dollars!"

"Ten whole dollars, huh?" Lucas stored the little piece of information in the back of his mind to use at a later time as a form of torment for Nathan. Brothers will always be brothers after all.

Another rumble went through the house making Annie scream with fear as she jumped into the hair before curling herself into Lucas's body.

"Daddy, make it stop." She cried, her head never leaving it's resting spot in the nook of his neck.

"I don't think that is possible for me to do Short Stuff. It's just a storm."

"I think cause it's storming, today will be a perfect movie day. Laying in bed and watching whatever movie the Princess wants to watch." Brooke tried to distract her. "You go pick one out really fast, okay? Daddy and me will start cooking breakfast." Brooke paused; Annie and Lucas both stared at her like she had two heads. "Well Daddy can cook. I'll just critique his pancake making skills."

"That sounds much more like it." Lucas climbed out of bed, throwing a giggling Annie over his shoulder before walking out of the room leaving Brooke laughing by herself.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Two movies down and a now napping Annie laying peacefully on the couch, Lucas decided to finally try and write the letter. Brooke, trying to be supportive, tried to come up with things to say, but she was far from a writer.

Lucas wrote, or was trying to write a book about the whole situation, not really sure where it would take him, but he was enjoying it. That story gave him many ideas that they clouded his brain. Now to write this he was having a writers block.

He was on his fifth sheet of lined paper, stating that it was more personal if it was written by hand then on the computer. The furthest he got before destroying it was "Dear Lillian, or do you like to be called Lilly?" He couldn't write more. He just sat there, staring out the window as he tapped his pen on the paper.

"I know one way to clear your mind, Broody Boy." She had the one smirk that melted his heart and harden something in his pants. "A little fun is always needed." Her arms wrapped around his neck as a row of soft kiss found their place on his neck. "I know I need it. A good stress reliever."

"Brooke," He laughed softly, trying not to wake up Annie, and pulling her onto his lap. "As much as I'd love too, and you know that, I don't think we should. Seriously, at twelve thirty on a Saturday we should have other things to do then rabbiting."

"Rabbiting?" Brooke kinked a brow.

"Haley created it. Fuck, I'm hanging out with Nathan too much." He sighed, laughing. "We're turning into those parents."

"Those parents will never do this in front of their daughter." With a quick look over Lucas's shoulder to make sure she was still fast asleep, Brooke plunged in with full force meeting Lucas's lips with her own. A little make out session never hurt anyone. On the plus side it was a great way to clear Lucas's mind.

"You two are rabbits." Annie tired rubbed her eyes.

"Annie baby, never repeat that please." Brooke embarrassingly laughed, hiding her face in Lucas's chest.

"_Grammy!" Annie opened the door, gladly running into her Grandmother's arms. "Grammy you heres!"_

"_I am here, Ms. Anastasia." Karen kissed Annie's cheek before placing her on the ground again. "Where your parents at baby?"_

"_I losted them after my nap." Annie shrugged, not really caring. "I playing dollies."_

"_Dollies?" Karen smiled. "Then why don't you continue to play and I'll go find Mommy and Daddy?"_

"_Otay." Annie skipped off towards her dolls. _

"_Lucas? Brooke?" She walked slowly down the hall before Lucas and Brooke's bedroom door opened. _

"_Hi Ma, you're early." Lucas hugged his mother hello; trying to control his I just had sex hair. "We weren't expecting you till later."_

"_I just missed you all. It's been a long weekend." Karen looked at Brooke for a quick second before shaking her head. "Seriously? You two have a daughter already. One that was awake when I came in while you two were 'rabitting' around in there."_

"_It was supposed to be her naptime, Karen." Brooke stared down at the ground embarrassed by the older female catching them. "She went down, thirty minutes ago. We did not think she'd be up already."_

"_Mommy, what's rabitting?" Annie popped up out of nowhere, like always. _

"_Great, thanks Karen." Brooke step aside, walking between mother and son to get to her daughter, "come on baby, I think I might have bought Oreo cookies that are calling your name." _

"_Really, Lucas?" Karen looked at him with a look of disbelief and disgust at what he did. "You're daughter is here for a couple of days and you two go and do this?"_

"_Come on mom," He sighed, running his hands through his messy hair. "She's fine."_

"_You don't have sex while she's here. That's what led to her being here in the first place, Lucas. We don't need another child in this family yet." _

"_What Brooke and I do has nothing to do with you, Mother." _

"_It has to do with me when I help take care of Anastasia because you two couldn't. This is why kids should not be raising kids. I taught you that after I struggled raising you."_

"_I get that Mom. We're being protective. Okay? Do you need to see proof of that, or is it okay?" _

"_I'm just trying to make you two figure out that another one is not needed right now. I can hardly handle having a three-year-old again; I don't need another baby to look after. When you two decide to be adults and raise your own kid that's when you can take the risk of having another one." Karen turned on her heels and walked away. "Anastasia, come on, we are going to head back home." _

"_Mom, it's still our time!" Lucas fought. _

"_Well you two seem to have more important things to do than watch your child. It seems I have to watch her for you." Karen ignored every other protest coming from Lucas and Brooke. She walked out and didn't ever come back. _

_All other transfers where done at her house or the café to prevent her showing up early and belittling them. _

"Enjoy your nap, baby girl?" Lucas spun around in his office chair. Brooke, still sitting comfortable on his lap followed along.

"Still sleepy but you guys loud." She pouted, slowly making her way towards her parents.

"Come on Sweet Thing, I think I may have some cookie dough that needs eating and maybe a little baking." Brooke climbed off Lucas lap and walked right into the kitchen not without calling behind screaming "no cookies for daddy until he does his work."

"Focus." Lucas mumbled to himself. "Focus, you got this, you can do this."

Words started coming together making sentence after sentence. He was finally able to get out what he wanted to say. Soon fifteen minutes have passed, the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies radiating throughout the small space captured his attention. He read over it one last time, slowly mumbling the words out loud as he read to himself

_Dear Lilly,_

_I know this may sound crazy, but I think I am your brother. From what I found out that can only be explained in person if you do believe me is that you're my sister, my mother is your biological mother. _

_I'm not quit sure what to say in this. I wanted you to know that I would like to meet you someday, when and if you are willing too. There's so many things I'd like to say to you. I'd just really wish to get to know the sister I never got to know. _

_If you'd like me to never talk to you again, please just don't respond. I'll understand it eventually. If you'd like to speak to me, since you'll have my address already, my phone number is 908-434-6785. Please don't be afraid to call me. _

_From,_

_Your possible brother _

_Lucas Scott_

"Now or never." He spoke out loud before grabbing the envelope that had their address written in the left hand corner and Lilly's in the center.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine! What do you all think? Please let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**So here's chapter ten! I can't believe I'm at chapter ten with this story. It's another filler type chapter, but you find out more. The truth all comes out next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Review, please!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Ten.**

One month has past and yet it feels like just yesterday to Lucas. Everyday he checks the mail hoping for something, anything from Lilly but it's a disappointment every time. When the phone rings and it's an unknown number, he get's excited. Only to be let down again. He said if she doesn't want to be contacted, then don't ever respond but he was hoping she'd ignore that.

Then yesterday there was a knock on the door last night.

"_Were you expecting anyone?" Brooke checked her watch quickly, double-checking the time again. It was close to nine at night. Annie was asleep in her princess bed- a gift from Santa. "I know I wasn't."_

_Lucas shook his head no before returning to his work he brought home. Working as a junior editor is his way of slowly working up to get published someday. _

"_I guess I'll get it." She tied her robe tighter around her body to keep the cold winter air out. When the doorbell rang instead of a knock Brooke opened the door to be met with a teenaged girl. "Can I help you?"_

"_I-s is Lu-Lu-Lucas here?" She stumbled upon her words. She hated her stutter but no one seemed to help her with it. It was always something that made her different. Her parents picked on her for it. She learned that silence is grand. _

"_Yeah," Brooke still was staring at the girl. Those blue eyes were exactly like the blue eyes she stared into for the past couple of years; ones that she could get lost in constantly. "Luke? Come here." _

_From the kitchen Lucas emerged and stopped dead in his tracks. She was exactly how he imagined her to look like. Dark hair, similar to his mom and uncle's- were he got his blonde hair from was beyond him- and blue eyes, similar to his own. "Lilly?" It didn't help the Roger sent him a picture moments prior from the young girls Facebook page. _

"_I-I-I ha-a-d no where," she paused trying to stop the stutter, "to go and I found the le-et-ter." _

"_Come it, come in." Lucas spoke not really thinking. _

_Here Lilly was standing in front o him. Her dark locks were long and covering her face, trying to hid something. He was a nerves wreck. Brooke walked around him grabbing a blanket and walked into the kitchen to make coffee or to give them privacy. _

"_I'm sorry." Lilly's stutter was gone. "I didn't know where else to go."_

"_Don't worry about it." He was tiptoeing around the really topic. _

"_I know this is st-st-strange. I j-j-just had to get away. I can l-l-leave if you need me too."_

"_Don't be silly. It's storming out there. You're not going anywhere." Even though Lucas didn't know her, she was going to stay. They where going to figure it all out. _

"_W-w-what happen that I-I-I was adopted?"_

"_You want to hear the truth?" Lucas asked. The truth may scare her away. _

"_Maybe n-n-not yet." Lilly showed no emotion on her face. Everything was just completely flat. _

"_Why don't we just get to know each other and figure it all out from there?" offered Lucas. He sat on the loveseat situated next to the couch and twiddled his thumbs around nervously. _

"_Here drink up, it should keep you warm." Brooke smiled softly, handing over a steaming cup of coffee to the young girl. _

"_Thank you." A soft whisper came out. _

"_I'll show you some pictures. My mom, our mother," He corrected himself, "took a lot of pictures. I think she was more excited to have a daughter than to have me." He joked trying to make the situation a little more relaxed- a difficult task when everyone was scared to say something wrong. "Let me go get them."_

_Brooke took the guts to finally introduce herself. Lilly smiled back, happily that she'll have another girl around to help her. _

"_I'm never been around girls really. I, my, adopted parents have two sons." Lilly spoke. Her stutter was slowly fading as she became more relaxed with her surrounding. "They're not very nice."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Brooke frowned slightly, wanting to dig more into the truth behind that statement but she thought she would save it hopefully for another day. _

"_You did-did-didn't know." Lilly shrugged, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I knew I was adopted from the beginning. It made me stand out."_

"_Everything has something that makes them stand out."_

_The conversation went from there. Brooke and Lilly talked and talked and when Lucas finally returned with what was in the safety deposit box and the storage unit. Photo albums from the first and only month she spent in the family. _

_They bonded. The truth of the matter still hasn't been spoken of. Brooke didn't want to be the one to tell her everything. Lucas just didn't have the guts to do it incase she ran away. _

"_Would you want to stay the night?" Lucas asked, noticing that it was close to three in the morning. _

"_If that's okay. I just don't have any where to go."_

"_Then it's official. I'll grab you a blanket. I hope you don't mind the couch."_

"_Not at all. Thank you."_

Now she was laying on his couch, at least he thinks it's her. They determined to get

"Daddy there's some lady on our couch." Annie complained. Every Sunday she would do the same exact thing; grab a bowl of cereal and watch cartoons till either parent woke up. But this week they where cut short by the girl on the couch. "She weird daddy."

"Annie, be nice." Lucas climbed out of bed sighing. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and sat up. They were up till the early hours of the morning talking, Brooke even joined in. "Watch cartoons in here this morning. I'll get you some cereal." He pulled her on top to the bed before walking out of the room.

"Daddy too serious mommy."

"Mommy's not on mommy duty until she gets sleep." Brooke mumbled never even opening her eyes. She knew Annie was going to try to open her eyelids for her, after all Annie did it every morning Lucas allowed- after watching Annie bat her eyelashes and pout her lips- her to come into the bedroom. "It's sleeping time Annie. Go back to sleep."

"No Mommy! We need to indestagate!"

"Investigate, Sweetie." Brooke laughed. Right there and then Brooke knew she was not going to be going back to sleep. Brooke knew sleep was not a priority for her daughter, sadly.

"Then let's go!" Annie grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand and tried with all her little might to pull her mother out of the bed, but Brooke was stronger than her. Brooke gave in a little, letting Annie pull her up, but not before tickling her.

"Now I thought it was bed time?" Lucas stood at the doorway before speaking as he watched the Mother-Daughter moment that he did not want to ruin.

"Well someone can't say no to her." Brooke mumbled complaining.

Lucas knew she was telling the true. Brooke also knew that. Lucas could not say no to one, his daughter or fiancé. "I think you can't either." He pointed out.

"I'm too cute Mommy!" Annie smiled proudly, holding her hands on her hips as she stood on top of the bed, something she must've picked up from Brooke because her standing there was a replica of Brooke. "Duh!"

"She is so you." Lucas sounded down about it, but he wasn't truly feeling that way. It was just a little teasing.

"And mommy is perfect! So that means I am!"

A quick knock on the door shook the family.

"Come in Lilly." Lucas called out.

It was still weird to him to have a sister, let alone have her here.

"I-I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lilly stuck her head in, body following shortly after. She stood there nervously, eyes looking at the ground- too embarrassed to look up.

"Not interrupting anything at all." Brooke smiled, trying to loosen the nerves the girl had.

"I was going to make breakfast, as a thank you, but I don't know what you all like."

"Pancakes!" Annie cheered. "Mommy sucks at making them. I help?"

Annie was far from being a shy, scared child. She liked to be the star and that portrayed everything about her little personality.

"If Lilly says it's okay and you behave, Annie."

"Come on Lilly! Let's go make pancakes!"

"That went better than expected." Lucas sighed of relief. "Only our daughter would complain of a random person on the couch because she couldn't get her morning cartoons and then ten minutes later is off to make pancakes with her."

"I can't help it if she's a fearless child." Brooke shrugged it off. "I think we may need to talk to Annie about everything and then tell Lilly the truth of why she was adopted. Or better yet figure out if she's the actual Lillian."

"You've seen her, B. You know how much she looks like my mom and Keith. It's obvious. I don't need some DNA proof to know that." He looked hurt that she would even request such a thing. "I know she's my sister, Brooke. No one will tell me anything other. Nothing will change."

"I'm just trying to look out for the safety of everyone in this situation. Yes, she's eighteen and finally able to legally be out on her own, but I feel like she's hiding something just as bad as we are. Your mother should know the truth."

"My mom will never know. You read the letter! You know she believed she was dead; telling her other wise will end in a breakdown again. She's already on such a breaking point that she left, Brooke. She left us alone because of this mess before she even knew the mess would grow. I can't tell her."

"Lilly would probably want to know."

"Then Lilly can be the one to find her. Right now my mother is out of the picture like your own parents."

"My parents are out for another reason, not because I didn't inform them that their daughter is alive. So don't even bring them up."

Brooke was always defensive about her parents. Yes, they abandoned her because of being pregnant, and yes they still want nothing to do with her. But she still had to remember they were her parents. They were the reason she was here.

"I'm going to spend time with our daughter and your sister. If you want to be an ass, stay in here. I'm not dealing with this." She stormed out, quickly collecting herself to act normal in front of her daughter and what she guessed may be her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Are you going to be in my mommy and daddy's wedding?" Annie was asking Lilly all these questions trying to figure out who exactly she was. "I get to wear a pretty dress and drop flowers all around, but Daddy says only if I behave. But what Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him according to Mommy."

"Annie, stop asking so many questions darling."

"It's okay, Brooke. I don't mind." Lilly smiled a truly real smile. "She's easy to talk too."

"That's cause I'm five now." Annie nodded in agreement. "Mommy says I'm a smarty pants but Aunt Haley says Mommy's just bragging."

"Aunt Haley needs to have a talking too." Brooke kissed Annie on the cheek laughing as she tickled her daughter's belly. "Or you need to keep secrets."

"Secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone." Annie sung at the top of her lungs. Since Karen made her join the Daisy Girl Scouts, she was chanting songs all the time.

"Lower, in door voices." Brooke warned. "How are those pancakes coming, Lilly?"

"Good. Annie made me promise to put chocolate chips in them. I think I agree with her that it makes it ten times better."

"Oh really Ms. Annie?"

"I love chocolate?" Annie shrugged turning her attention back to the griddle.

"Why do you say about a surprise visit to Aunt Haley today? I know we'll get you all sugared up and you can go crazy there."

"Yes! I can play with Lydia since Mommy and Daddy didn't get me my Christmas present."

"I think Santa brought you a bunch of Christmas gifts, Annie."

"I still want a sister! Jamie's got one."

"Maybe in the future." Lucas walked in at the perfect timing. "No more asking, Anna Banana."

"I'm not a banana." She crossed her little arms over her chest and pouted. "Tell them Lilly."

"Already getting Lilly on your side? Huh?" Lucas laughed lifting Annie over his shoulder. "Silly, silly little Annie."

"Be careful with her, Luke." Brooke watched them out of the corner of her eye as Lucas was throwing Annie on the couch. "Lilly, today, maybe it's best if we bring everything out in the open today. You, me and Luke can talk about it all? What do you say?"

"I think I can do that." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "It's gonna be hard, but I'll do it."

"You can start whenever." Brooke smiled. She took this teen under her arms. Being eighteen and pregnant when she was Lilly's age she knew that a relationship with a female that she can depend on for support and guidance was what Lilly needed.

"Well," Lilly took the last pancake from the pan. "Maybe after breakfast, before it gets cold?"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll send Luke to drop off Annie. You need girls time, and hell, so do I."

"Thank you, Brooke."

"That's what family is for."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**So I finally know were I'm going with this story. I came to me right before bed and I thought it was brilliant! So here, enjoy chapter 11! I'm not sure if I really like this chapter. Even though I have a plan, it was difficult to write for some reason. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Eleven.**

"Just go slow, and we can stop whenever you want." Brooke spoke before realizing what she just said. "Okay, so I didn't mean it like that." She giggled, lighting up the situation just a little. It was too serious for her. "I meant it, well in a non-juvenile sex for the first time type of way."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh. She was relaxed, calm even. She had to say her story, the story that made her, her, but she wanted to stay relax. "I got it. Don't worry." She couldn't help but laugh some more.

"I'll try to stop if you want to go on. I know I ramble, and I'm doing it right now but... Yeah, I'll stop." She gestured for Lilly to carry on, composing herself.

"I just don't know where to start." Sighing, Lilly went through the past events in her head trying to find a good place to start. It was that or just give key points. Key points maybe easier.

"Where ever you want." Brooke sipped on her cup of coffee, letting a small smile fall onto her face.

"I'll just do a quick one, is that okay?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with, Lilly."

"_You little worthless slut." _

_Those words echoed in Lilly's head since she walked into her parent's house. Her cheeks stained red after the confession she spilled. _

_How? Why? What now?_

_Those questions clouded her mind. She held on to some stuffed animal that her "parents" said came with her when she was adopted. _

"_Don't you dare walk out of this conversation, Young Lady!" _

"_I heard it all, already." Lilly cried into her pillow. She tried so hard to not cry anymore, as she didn't know how it was possible for her to have any more tears. "I'm a mess up, a screw up, a shame to this family. Well it's a good thing I'm not blood related, huh?" _

"_Don't!" Her father yelled as the palm of his hand collided with her cheek. "You do not talk like that to me."_

_He wasn't always like this. It wasn't until her mother died five years ago that he officially snapped. There were times when she was younger that she wondered why her father was so distance with her. Compared to her brother's, who she didn't exactly know if they were biological or not, nor did she even care really. Her father was never the cuddly type and he never rewarded her. He did nothing but provide shelter and food. _

"_You made this mess, Girl, and you sure as hell are going to get yourself out of it." He grabbed a hold of her arm, dragging her off the bed. "Pack a fucking bag and get the hell out of here. You're eighteen. You're free to do whatever the hell you want too." _

"Here I am." Lilly held her hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry I just kind of showed up."

"If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't have you here right now." Brooke wrapped her arms around the poor girl. Her heart was breaking at the story.

When the house fell silent, Lilly responded. "I can't do it." The tears fell, and she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried they just kept falling. "I can't do anything anymore."

"Lilly,"

"There's more to the story."

"_I can't, this can't, we can't. It was all a mistake. Don't you get that? We were drunk. A one, and only one, time mistake." He shoved her away with great force where her back fell into the cold lockers. "I have Kylie to think about. She will never find out!" He hissed._

"_Justin..."_

"_No Lilly, get it through your head you are an easy lay just like every other drunk girl. I'm done, move on." Justin rolled his eyes at Lilly's demanding behaviors. _

"_There's something I need to tell you though."_

"_It was two months ago, I don't want to know and I don't want you to ever tell me. You're nothing but a slut, Lilly. I can't even count on both hands the number of guys you've been with. That's how slutty you are. Stay the hell away from me." _

_Lilly looked around, following him with her eyes as he walked away. "I'm pregnant." She whispered low enough for no one in the crowed high school hallway. If she had the guts it would've come off at the top of her lungs but she didn't have the courage for it. _

"I can't do this whole thing. I'm not you guys."

"Lilly, listen to me. You won't be alone, okay? If you want to do this, we will help you. If you have other ideas, then we will support those. Anything you want to do, we'll help." Brooke understood the young girl's stress, she went through it herself.

"Baby coming?" Annie popped up from behind the couch, neither one saw her before. "I getting my Christmas wish?"

"Didn't daddy tell you to play in your room, sneak?" Brooke smiled, making sure no tears were falling at the moment. "And I think you got enough Christmas wishes this past year, baby."

"Not-uh." Annie nodded giggling, trying her best to lie. "Daddy told me to spy."

"Oh did he?" Brooke looked over to Lilly wondering how she was doing with the situation. She smiled an 'I'm sorry' smile before pulling Annie to her lap. "I think Daddy is going to be in trouble sweet thing."

"Did you know I was an uh-oh that's what Jamie said, but he's a boy and Daddy says all boys lie, Lilly? Did you know all boys lie to get in your pants when you're older?" Annie was still at the stage of no filter. Everything that came to her mind came spilling out. "Did you also know I asked Santa for a baby brother or sister, mostly a sister and being evil they said not happening? Why can't it happen?"

"One question at a time Anastasia." Brooke smiled again, this time apologetically, as she tried to hold back her laugh.

"But all those are important Mommy." She through her arms in the air dramatically.

"Well then you can ask them one at a time, Anna Banana."

"Okay, enough is enough, Princess." Lucas lifted his arms around Annie, throwing her over his shoulder. "Let's finish these pancakes."

"But Daddy my questions were not answered."

"That's because you ask to many."

"Grammy told me there are never too many questions to ask."

"Well Grammy is wrong." Lucas shrugged trying his best to get her off the topic.

This was a difficult task, to say the least. Annie definitely got Brooke's gene for talking. She talked and talked and talked some more till she talked someone's ear off. Multiple times Brooke and Lucas realized if they hardly listened to her elaborate questions and stories with responding with uh-huh or yeah she'd carry on.

"Grammy never wrong, Daddy. She's too old to be wrong."

Meanwhile back in the living room, Brooke and Lilly continued their conversation. "How do you two do it? How do you raise a kid so young?"

"A lot of help from his mom," Brooke sighed before quickly correcting herself. "I mean technically your biological mom. She's an interesting person, but she means well or tries too."

"I don't think I can do it, I just... Ugh, I just don't know, Brooke." Lilly sighed, it was one of confusion for not knowing what to do and one of release, that she was getting this all off her chest.

"If you can't do it, then that's still okay, Lilly. You're young. Your whole life is still ahead of you. Just know that this choice is going to be with you for the rest of your life. Remember that. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I just have so many ideas, Brooke. Like one minute I want to keep it or give it up for adoption, the next I'm just guilty that I can't handle it my self and will depend on someone for help."

"Those are normal, Lilly." She rested her hand supportively on the arm of the younger girl. "Today, after the whole DNA testing thing, we'll go to the clinic okay? You can talk to them and if you want us there we'll be there."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"I can do this, I can do this." Lilly repeated over and over again in her mind as they pulled into the clinic. Brooke, who promised to take her, was opening the car door from the passenger side.

"Mommy where we at?"

"You my darling," Brooke stuck her head through the window, "are going to go to the park with Daddy. Lilly and I are going to go see a doctor and then we will meet up with you. Is that okay?"

They didn't want to give anything away to the young girl sitting in the back seat in her hot pink booster seat. Annie cringed at the word of doctor, cuing the family

"We swing high Daddy?"

"I was thinking more of the River Court, Baby Girl. I think it's time you learn the Scott sport of basketball." Lucas looked between his future wife and daughter laughing at their shocked expressions. "Do you really think I'd let her near a basketball, Brooke? It's Annie, your daughter, those don't combined well with the sports of the goods."

"Be good, Baby. Make sure you keep your coat on and Lucas, make sure she doesn't get hurt. She's a klutz."

"I'll try my hardest. Text me when you two are done." Lucas gave Brooke a quick peck and drove off.

"Thank you, Brooke. I mean I don't think I can do this."

Brooke froze, thinking of past memories she had here. She walked in Lilly's footsteps a four short years ago and now she wouldn't have changed her mind about anything. Annie was her savior. She made Brooke grow up, and grow up fast but it was what she wanted. She needed it.

"_Are you sure you don't need me or hell, I'll call Lucas." Haley drove into the unpaved parking lot in the back of the clinic. "I don't think you should be doing this alone. At least let me come in there with you."_

"_No, no. Hales, really it's okay. You have Jamie to worry about. I think I can do this." Brooke's last part was her pick-me-up. Her way of giving enough strength to do it for herself before getting Lucas involved incase it was nothing. _

"_Brooke, come on. This is big, even for our strange group. Hell, Lucas is a Scott. He's only following his father and brother's footsteps." Haley teased. "But really, if you need me Tigger, you know I'd be there. You were there for me, it's the least I can do."_

"_I think I need to do this alone." Brooke nodded before climbing out of the car. "Just call me when you need a ride. I'll come and get ya. This one only thinks it's bed time if we are driving somewhere." _

"_Thanks Hales."_

"_Brooke, don't worry about it." Haley offered a genuine smile before driving off. _

"_You got this Brooke Davis, you got this." It was her own little pep talk. _

_Five minutes later and possibly the shortest waiting time ever, Brooke was taken back to a room to have her blood taken just to be sure the tests were correct. _

_Twenty minutes later, the doctor was walking into the room. _

"_Ms. Davis?" He questioned, making sure he was in the correct room. _

"_That's me." Nervously, Brooke spoke looking down at her hands. _

"_Well I usually do not like to give this type of information to someone as young as you are." The Doctor sighed before mumbled a 'teens are too young' spiel. "It looks like you are indeed pregnant Brooke."_

_A simple 'oh' was all Brooke managed to get out. She was processing it all and it wouldn't set it. Nothing set it. _

"_Now we need to discuss your options seeing as you maybe getting closer to the three month mark." She sensed were he was going with that and spoke up. _

"_No thank you, can I just come back with my decision?" Brooke wondered. She had to talk to Lucas and had to talk to him now._

"_Yes, I think that may work. Here are some different options possible for someone young like you." _

_Brooke grabbed them and walked out, not responding to him at all. _

"I came to this exact one when I found out I was pregnant with Annie. You know I was probably just as scared as you are now Lilly but just remember you'll get through this. You'll always get through it. You have us now no matter what the test comes back saying. You're stuck with us."

"Let's do this then."

* * *

**Now that this one is coming to an end in around three-five more chapters I came up with an idea and actually started writing a new story. Tell me what you think:**

**Cupid's Got A Shotgun: **_**Single mother with six kids whose ex-husband is her best friend. Yeah, cause that's exactly would sound great on a dating website. **_

**It will be a Brucas story, of course. I love my Brucas. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**Here's a lovely update! I got out of class early this lovely Saturday morning because of stupid qualifying exam that was a pain in the ass. So I used the time to write till my boy friend left this morning. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. Your wish is my command ;)**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****.Chapter Twelve.**

The three adults sat around the kitchen table staring at the envelope in the middle. It was silent for five minutes since the mail game in. Annie played quietly by herself as the adults sat in silence.

Brooke broke the silence, "One of you two open it. It's not really mine to open." Brooke shrugged it off. Of course if it says anything positive, then she will now have a future sister in law to dote on. "Just open it and get it over with."

Chuckling slightly, Lucas spoke. "Fine, Lil, you open it."

The past month, waiting for these results made the trio grow closer. Lilly made her bed on their couch, as their small home is only a two bedroom, and their home was her home. Lucas now had three girls to protect and guard for life, he was perfectly fine with this task though.

"The youngest is always shoved into doing the unknown." Lilly rolled her blue eyes ripping the letter out of Lucas's hands.

Brooke watched the may be siblings bicker and couldn't help but laugh. They were both taking on the roll of being the older protective brother and the annoying younger sister perfectly. Some day, if allowed, Brooke would love for Annie to have the opportunity.

"So what does it say?" Lucas reached under the table to grab a hold of Brooke's thigh, squeezing it for support when his nerves got the best of him. "Come on, don't leave a guy hanging. I'm just as nervous as in high school. Damn test, I'm supposed to never take one again."

"I think it's one sad thing." She faked a frown.

"What is?" His face dropped with sadness. "What does it say?"

"It says," Lilly paused for dramatic effect, "you are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Oh great." If Lilly was allowed to tease, Lucas couldn't help but participate alongside her. He rolled his eyes dramatically before calling over Annie. "Anna Banana, why don't we go celebrate?"

"Celebrate what, Daddy? It's no one's birthday and Mommy says you celebrate everything but only if they have a blow-up jumpy thingy like Gail had at her birthday party. It was awesome."

"You have a Gail in your class?" Brooke was shocked. She turned into a name freak when the gender was found during her pregnancy with Annie. She searched high and low and looked at close to ten different baby name books before taking a break. Lucas, being stubborn as a mule, wouldn't agree on anything.

"_You seriously are reading that shit?" Lucas sighed, complaining almost. "Isn't that supposed to be like Mommy-porn or something?"_

"_Well someone is not helping me in the areas that I need help with." She glared at him. It was a hot summer day and being six months pregnant was doing nothing for her. She walked around Lucas room in nothing more than a loose fitting tank top and a pair of boy short lacey underwear on a daily bases hoping that that would help give clues to what she needed. _

"_Brooke, I'm sorry that I would rather not have my mother hear us. You damn sure know how loud you get." He threw his head back on the pillow and sighed. "I have a book shelf full of amazing books and you pick a trashy book to spend your money on."_

"_I need something to get me going." Brooke ignored him, paying more attention to the pages her eyes fell on. That's when she read the name, and it clicked in her mind. "Anastasia."_

"_Huh?" Lucas slightly exhausted from his morning and afternoon shift at the café question. _

"_Anastasia, that's going to be her name."_

"_Oh is it? B, I'm not naming my daughter after some girl who likes to be whipped and fucked. Sorry, but no."_

"_Well what if I tell you that you have no say what so ever? It's Anastasia, I know it is, I can feel that it's right, Luke." Brooke stared at him. _

_He took a second to think about it. "It's still no. Pick a name from any of the books on those shelves I'll be okay with, a name from Fifty Shades of Gray, I won't be."_

"_Come on, Luke. Think about it. It's not that popular, but still known. It gives a strong standing kind of thing- whatever you call it. I really love it." Brooke rubbed her stomach, and the normal calm baby piped right up. "You're a little Anastasia, aren't you Sweet Thing?"_

"_Pinning me against the baby, so kind of you, Pretty Girl."_

"_She kicked, agreeing to the name, Luke. You got out numbered and it's only just the start." Brooke smiled before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Finally we don't need to just call her "she". She has a name, well a first name. We still gotta work on that middle name. It has to be important and a good name besides Eugene and Penelope. I mean if we want to be mean we can name her Anastasia Eugenia Scott."_

"_Not allowing either of those names."_

"_Then you pick the middle name since I got her first name. It's only fair."_

"_You'd do anything to get your way, won't you?" He was teasing but knew he'd give in. Anastasia wasn't a bad name at all it was just how Brooke found the name. _

"_We can just tell everyone a lovely story of how she was conceived after mommy got a little horny from reading Fifty Shades of Gray and wanted to pay a tribute to it."_

"Gail's named after her Grammy." Annie shrugged it off not realizing how old that name is for such a little girl. "But what we celebrating?"

"What would you say if I told you that you are officially stuck with you Aunt Lilly forever?"

Lilly and Annie clicked, bonding immediately. Over the month there were certain things that only Lilly was allowed to do with Annie. She was the only one allowed to babysit her because then she didn't have to leave her home and Lilly was the best chutes and ladders player ever.

"Forever?" The little girls face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" She jumped up from the floor and ran quickly over to the three. Jumping quickly, she landed right on her Aunt's lap with a smile, hugging the teen tightly. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Oh really?" Lilly kinked an eyebrow laughing at Annie's excitement. "Where would you want to go to celebrate, your choice?"

"Ice cream!"

"Ice cream in the winter? Huh? I think we can make that work."

"Ice cream is the food of Gods, Mommy."

"No more hanging out with Aunt Haley without supervision. Got it?" Brooke teased bundling up the little girl.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"So, have you thought about calling Karen?" Brooke spoke as they went out on a date. Lilly insisted that she would watch Annie, as it was the least she could do as she lived there for free. "I mean, I think she should know."

"Well she said she believed she was dead, B. It's kind of hard to change that opinion on some one."

"But it's also worse not to tell her. She deserves to know. Yeah, she isn't the best mother, but she still should know if her daughter is actually alive or dead, well in this case alive but you get the point."

"Brooke, she left. She almost took Annie from us. Do you really want to invite her back into our lives?"

"I do. I'm a mother, just like she is, Luke. If I thought my daughter was dead but someone else knew she was alive, I'd want to know that. No, I would need to know that. I'm not forgiving her, if that's what you think I'm doing. I would never accept what she did. It will take time for her to be forgiven."

"I can't believe you are even suggesting this." Lucas sighed, leaning back in his seat in disbelief. "After everything she put us through, you're allowing this?"

"It's not my place to allow anything, Lucas. It's your family, your decision. I'm just telling you what I think should happen."

"Exactly, my family Brooke. It's my family, and I don't want her near Annie again."

This wasn't really the best place to be having this conversation. They where out in the open, sitting in the middle of a restaurant discussing it all. If Brooke had it her way it would be all cut and dry, simple as that. She'd let Karen in on the truth, letting her get to know her daughter and soon to be grandchild.

"I'm not saying have her near Annie." Her voice rose slightly. "I'm saying that let her know about Lilly and see if Lilly wants a relationship with her. Lilly is an adult now, if she wants one, than that's her choice. I just don't want to have a fight whenever Lilly goes and sees Karen, that is if she chooses too."

"Still, that's inviting her back into our lives."

"Lilly's choice if she wants Karen around. If she says yes we will just set rules. Rules that have it for her not to come back to our house; if Karen and Lilly want to hang out it will be away from us but we need to support her."

"I know it's her choice, for fucks sake." Lucas's anger level rose high. "I need to get out of here. You do whatever the hell you want to do Brooke, since whatever I say doesn't do shit." He threw two twenties on the table, enough to cover dinner before throwing the keys at Brooke and walked out.

"Really, Luke?" Brooke followed him outside, hugging her jacket tightly around her. "You always walk away, don't you?"

"I'd rather walk away then say something I'd regret." He mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'd rather you speak and then run." Brooke stared at him in disbelief. Ever since they started dating, they've had their arguments, anyone can tell you that. Their arguments were always bad but in minutes they're usually making up with make-up sex. "It's ridiculous that you can't let me in that mind of yours."

"Maybe because this is my whole fucked up family, Brooke. You got the easy way out of this mess. You're parents want nothing to do with you, that's lucky. My mom turned into a grade A psychotic person."

"Do you really think it was an easier way out to have your parents abandon you at eighteen? Huh Luke? Cause guess what? It wasn't. They might have not been the best parents but they were still the only family I had growing up and not I have none."

"I'd rather have none right now then have my mom as a parent." Lucas yelled. He couldn't control anything. Everything was just spilling out, nothing being stopped. "Your parents did the best damn thing they could do."

"Oh give me a fucking break, poor little Lucas. Wah, wah, wah. Guess what Lucas? Grow up and move on. You're a parent now. Prove that you can be better than your own mom because right now you're acting like your mom." Brooke stormed off screaming a "don't you fucking dare to follow me."

"What the fuck have a done?" He mumbled to himself, kicking the car tire. "Fuck!" Doing the one thing he felt was best in this situation was to call the one number he'd never want to dial again.

"Hey Ma, I think you may need to come back home..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**Summer semester ends one week from today! Ahhh! Hallelujah, praise the lord! Anyway, here is chapter thirteen! I hope you all enjoy! I want to see if by the end, another maybe three to four chapters, possibly, if I can make it to one-hundred reviews! Can you all help me with that? My twilight stories did but I never really managed to get my OTH ones. So here's my try! Please tell me what you all think! Thanks :) **

* * *

**To Get To You  
****Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey Ma, I think you may need to come back home..."

"_And why would I need to do that? You and I both know me coming back there would be horrid."_

"There's been a little break in the whole Lillian thing." He paused. "We found some stuff out, and found someone."

"_What stuff and what someone Lucas?" _ Karen was trying to comprehend what exactly was happening. She had not heard from her son in close to two months and now all the sudden he calls and wants her home. _"Please explain to me, Luke."_

"We found Lillian, well now she goes by Lilly, Ma."

"_You found her?"_ Karen's voice rose an octave in disbelief and shock. _"How? I need to know."_

"She's alive and living off my couch right now."

"_How long have you known?"_

"A couple of months. She kind of just showed up and I couldn't let her leave, Ma. Plus, Brooke wanted to tell you but you said you didn't want to be contacted so I didn't say anything. Now Brooke is bitchin' and moanin' for me too. Lilly wants to meet you."

"_This can't be true. This is all a dream." _Karen repeated over and over again. _"Is there anything else you've been keeping from me, my son?"_

"Maybe one little tiny fact." Lucas let out a breath he was holding in that he didn't even realize he was. His mother always made him feel nervous to talk to after Annie came along.

He could hear Karen mumbling, repeating everything in her mind over and over again. "_And what will that be? You can't give me much more, Lucas. I already and close to having a heart attack with the information already provided."_

He paused trying to come up with the right way to say what he was planning on saying. Telling his mother Brooke was pregnant was enough to cause turmoil in him, now to tell her that the teenage daughter she's never met was pregnant would be difficult. "She's pregnant."

"_What have I done to my kids?"_ Karen blamed herself completely. "_It must be genetic for all my kids to either knock someone up or to be knocked up themselves. What did I do wrong here? I taught you Luke to use protection; I never got the chance to do that with her. I..."_

"Ma, you did nothing wrong, trust me." Lucas shook his head. He was trying to wrap up this phone call to find Brooke. He needed her to know that he did what she wanted. Maybe it won't help, but it should give him some leeway. "I just think you should get home whenever you can, please?"

"_I'll try. I need to see what my counselor says."_

"Counselor? You're seeing a counselor? Since when?"

"_I needed it. I had a tough spot in my life, Luke. I meet with her today, and if she okays it I'll be there tomorrow." _Karen promised.

"Okay. Just let me know." Lucas hung up and sighed. His hands tightened their grip around the steering wheel of their older car. It was a 2000, fourteen years old and many many miles but it was what they could afford and is reliable.

He needed to find Brooke, and needed to find her soon, it was getting too cold out there for her. He headed off in the path his fiancé took off in.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Daddy yous home!" Annie screamed running off the couch into her father's arms.

"Hey my Baby Girl. Were you behaving for Aunt Lilly?" Annie leaned away from her father as he spoke.

"Silly Daddy, I always goods." Annie giggled, her cheeks turned a little blushing pink, something that she most definitely gotten from Brooke. "Did you get in trouble with Mommy? She crying."

"She's here?" Lucas wasn't that shocked. He looked around, driving around town, and couldn't find her anywhere. The last place he looked was their house. "Mommy came home?"

"So long ago, too." Annie's curly ringlets bounced. "Aunt Lilly let me put on makeup Daddy. I looked pretty!" She bat her eyelashes. "See look at dem!"

Before responding, Lucas looked over at his sister who was trying not to laugh at Annie's enthusiasm. "No more make-up, Angel. Pretty Girl's like you don't need it."

"Mommy wears it!"

"Well when you're mommy's age you can wear it too." Lucas kissed her cheek. It left him eighteen-years till she would wear it.

"Mommy's millions of years old and you're billions, daddy. Dats too long of a wait."

"Go annoy Aunt Lilly, Daddy needs to go make up with Mommy."

"Daddy gonna get it!" Annie jumped to the floor and skipped off. "Aunt Lilly, Daddy gonna have fun tonight. Uncle Nathan said we should get plugs for our ears."

"Ear plugs?" Lilly kinked a brow at Lucas who blushed and shook his head laughing.

"No getting anything, Anastasia. Stay away from Uncle Nathan, got it?" He called over his shoulder embarrassingly.

"It's my job to have her help embarrass you, you know!" Lilly called out laughing hysterically. "I have years to make it up to you!"

"Brooke," He let out a soft whisper, knocking on the door to their bedroom.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Lucas." It was mumbled but Lucas could pin point exactly what she was saying. Her voice sounded broken and she was hiccupping like she was crying.

Lucas didn't listen and entered the room and his heart broke at the sight, Brooke in a ball in the center of the bed hugging her pillow tightly to her body. "Brooke, Pretty Girl."

"Leave me alone." She hissed through the tears. Brooke didn't bother looking up at him. Her eyes would only inform him of what she was feeling; anger, hurt, heartbroken. "Don't you listen? Of course you don't. You're Lucas fucking Scott you listen to know one but your own fucking self."

"Give me a break with the dramatics Brooke. You're acting like Annie right now."

"Really Luke? I'm upset and you keep going with the insults. How very nice of you." She rolled her green eyes. "Such a nice guy, remind me why I agreed to marry you?"

"Really?" Lucas sighed. He had no clue what was going on. "I went to find you and yet I couldn't. You walked here, now I'm finding out. I wanted to talk to you away from everyone."

"Why? What is it that you can tell me in private but can't in public?" Brooke yelled. She heard the front door open and close quietly signaling that they weren't as quiet as she hoped. She didn't want Annie hearing this fight; hell even Lilly didn't deserve it.

"I called my mom." Lucas clamed down enough to state it. "She's probably coming home tomorrow. I did want you said and talked to her. Happy?"

"Throwing that in my face, awesome Luke."

"I did what you said and still you yelled at me. What do you want from me? I did what you asked for and you don't want it."

"I wanted you to for once, Luke, get it through your thick skull that if you want this to continue you need to fucking let me in. You hide everything from me. I can't be the one you want to be with if you'll never let me in."

"What do you want to know? I'll let you in. I'm trying Brooke."

"Not hard enough." She still couldn't look him in the eyes yet. This feeling inside is not calming but stiffening. Her heart was beating fast and her body was shaking with nerves.

"Pretty Girl," Slowly Lucas made his way over to her and rubbed the falling tears away. Brooke still continued to look away, not making eye contact at all. "I messed up, I know. It kills me seeing you like this."

"Then fix it."

"I'm gonna try my best to make it all up." He pulled her in for a kiss. Lucas knew the best way to calm Brooke down was to have a little fun, and that's what he was planning on doing.

"Not everything can be fixed with sex you know." Brooke broke away with their foreheads resting against each other.

"But it's sure a good start." That's when Lucas made his move kissing her up and down her neck before she finally gave in.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

After they sent a text to Lilly saying it was okay to come back home, Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch, him holding her in his arms tightly.

"You know I love you, right?" He was playing with the ring he'd given as a promise.

"I know that Broody." Brooke kissed his cheek. Her emotions towards him were still inside of her like a snake ready to bite at anytime but she had to put it aside to deal with in a way that was not sex and not screaming.

"Don't question it." It came out as a beg, almost. When Lucas heard that Brooke was questioning it, it tore him apart. He loved her for the past six years and can't imagine himself not loving her. He was it for her, that much he knew. "Please,"

"I'll try not too, well only when you're bad and deserve to go in the corner like Annie." She teased playfully, kissing him on the lips this time.

"I have a proposition for you my dear."

"My dear?" Brooke started to laugh.

"Fine, I have a proposition for you, Cheery."

"I'm listening." She turn to sit on her knees facing him. He was enjoying how she was looking right now. Hair pulled back in a messy bun, one he seen Annie try to accomplish by herself before turning to Brooke for help. One of his college tee shirts hung away from her body, around three sizes too big, falling close to her mid thigh. She had a pair of his old/never worn boxers that she stole when she was pregnant with Annie, being covered by the shirt. To complete it, she had a zip up sweatshirt hanging away from the body, unzipped to show the shirt. She was a model of Lucas's own clothes that he'll never probably get back again.

"Let's get married." Brooke stared at him, making Lucas repeat what he just said. "Let's get married, Baby. There's no point in waiting. I know you want that big wedding, and hopefully someday I can give you that. But I don't want to hide it. Call up everyone, and let's just go to the court house. I want it official."

"You serious right now?"

"As serious as one can be. I mean it Brooke."

"Let's do it." Brooke leaned in giving him a more passionate kiss. It was lovingly and sweet, compared to the passionate full anguished kisses before.

"This really is a horrible house to try to enter and exit with you two you know." Lilly barged in through the door. "Annie and I went for a drive to calm you two down, among other things." She stared them both up and down, "Can I uncover her eyes?"

"We're safe, Lils." Brooke giggled and soon Annie was placed on the ground, running to her parents as Lilly went towards the kitchen as the door bell rang.

Lucas being the "man of the house" was the one to answer it. With Annie hiding behind his leg, incase anything bad were to come from the door, Lucas opened it to see the one person he was dreading to see.

Brooke mumbled an awe hell no as Annie went running off screaming something about the wicked witch Grammy was back.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who you told to come home, Lucas?" Karen smile was stiff as a board. "Are you going to let me in?"

"This night is about to get ten times worse." Brooke mumbled to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**I'm so sorry this took a week to write! I had such a busy week, but it's officially my three weeks of summer now and I get the stomach virus. Awesome way to start it, if I do say so myself. I'm done with school till the 25****th****! Party! This week is going to be insanely busy. I have to drive to my new internship on Wednesday. On Thursday I'm finally going to the beach. FINALLY! Friday I'm heading into NYC for the day to see some dinosaurs. Then a week of relaxing before starting camp for a week. So I hope you enjoy this! Please tell me what you all think!**

**PS: There's gonna be about two more chapters left in this story to warn you all. **

* * *

**To Get To You**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_Is that anyway to treat someone who you told to come home, Lucas?" Karen smile was stiff as a board. "Are you going to let me in?"_

"_This night is about to get ten times worse." Brooke mumbled to herself. _

"Grammy's here Daddy. I don't know if she's allowed to come in." Annie still found herself hidden behind her father's leg. "She mean."

"Anastasia," Karen let out a dry laugh trying to lighten the mood slightly. It didn't work at all, as Annie still found herself hidden in the comforts of Lucas's leg. "I come to apologize for being mean. Can you except that?"

"I don't talk to mean people." The little girl spoke with an attitude that echoed her mother's at the moment. It was strong and powerful, which was a lot when it came from a little body.

Brooke tried to hold in her snicker, only to get a stare from Lucas.

"Ma, what are you doing here?" Lucas questioned. He didn't understand anything. It's close to ten at night and instead of Karen going back to her own house, Karen showed up at their house. "I mean it's just late, that's all."

"Yeah, come on Anna Banana. It's bed time." Brooke excused herself and her daughter to give space to the situation that all are woven into.

"But I'm not tired. See?" She held her eyelid open to show as an example. "I no yawn either, Mommy." At that moment, Annie let out a yawn.

"Well maybe one book before bedtime. It's way passed little girls bedtimes." Brooke grabbed Annie in her arms. "Say night, baby."

"Night old people." Annie laughed to herself.

Lucas sat on the edge of what felt like a cliff the moment Brooke left. His heart was racing with the thought of talking to his Mom. He didn't want to talk to her, but according to Brooke, he needed the comfort of it.

"You must be Lilly, right?" Karen looked up and down the teenager. She saw herself as a teenager in Lilly, but she saw Keith more.

"Yeah," Lilly nervously pulled at the bottom of her shirt, stretching it a little to hide her small bump that was forming. "Hi." She waved awkwardly.

"It's so great to meet you." Karen didn't pause at all before pulling Lilly into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Ma, she probably needs air." Lucas let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Forgive me." Karen had tears in her eyes; happy ones that made her feel like times were changing. Things were going to get better, so she has hope for. "You are beautiful, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Not really." Lilly felt warmness go to her cheeks making her pale skin look pink. "Thank you though."

"How, Luke?" Karen's attention turned to her son. He was standing in the corner watching the interaction between mother and daughter. This one is different than the one he was not use to. He was use to the interaction Annie and Brooke have a on daily bases, not the uneasy one.

"I have my ways." Lucas smirked. "Do you want anything?" He was trying to become a good host like his mother taught him too be.

"No thank you. I just am wishing if I can talk to you two?"

Lilly and Lucas looked at each other wondering if there were anything they'd know that Karen would want to discuss. It was like a private, sibling only conversation happening with their eyes. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes for conversation.

"About what?" Lilly nervously spoke up first. Compared to her adoptive family this was a relaxing nervousness.

"_You little brat!" _

"_Daddy, please. I sorry." Lilly stood behind the couch hiding. She was six-years-old and terrified. _

"_You little spoiled rotten brat. Your mother should have never talked me into adopting your ass. She might have still been here now if it wasn't for you."_

_At six-years-old she didn't understand his logic. All the little girl knew was that her mother went to get her from school when she was sick, but she never showed. _

"_Daddy, I didn't mean to spill it." _

"_On the fucking white carpet? Why are you even in here?"_

"_Grant said he'd get me a juice but he didn't. I spilled it by accident Daddy." Lilly stared at him, looking directly into his eyes. _

_Lilly knew those eyes, she knew them well enough that it was time to run. So that's what she did. She ran and ran, hiding in her small closet sized bedroom for the night. _

Lilly shook herself out of that thought. She couldn't let anyone know what happened back then. No one needed to know and she didn't need to remember.

"Lil, you okay?" Lucas noticed her out of normal look, worried he wondered what was wrong. "You don't look to good."

"Gee thanks, Luke." Lilly rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully in the chest.

"Since it's getting late, maybe we all meet at the café tomorrow and we can finish this?" Lucas was worried incase a fight would erupt that one cranky Annie would wake up.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan. Bring Brooke and Anastasia with you guys. " Karen moved to the door with a smile on her face. "If you would like to sleep in an actual bed tonight, Lilly, you are more than welcome to sleep in my guest room- Anastasia's room."

Lilly looked to Lucas for approval before answering. She didn't want to answer yes and then have Lucas mad at her. Her back was killing her from sleeping on the couch and she just want to be able to stretch out without invading anyone space. Lucas gave her a nod of approval and Lilly answered Karen with a smile. "That sounds great. Let me just grab some things."

"Thank you for calling me." Karen pulled Lucas into a shocking hug. "I know I haven't been the best but I'm proud of you, my boy."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Why would you agree to this hot mess of an idea?" Brooke paced around their bedroom in a robe trying to find something that would be Karen Roe-Scott appropriate.

"Because Lilly wanted it, B. I think it's best if we are there when Lilly is going through this mess to make it easier and more comfortable for her." Lucas sat fully dressed, barely looking up from his worn out book that he read multiple times before. "You really need to get all dressed up, Baby. It's only my mother."

"Exactly, only your Mother." Sarcasm dripped through her voice.

"She's changed. At least I think she has from talking to her for ten minutes yesterday."

"Like hell she is." Brooke mumbled under her breath before finally deciding on a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a tan sweater to wear with her brown leather boots. It was age appropriate and still a little Brooke Davis-soon-to-be-Scott flare. "Fuck, these don't fit. Am I really getting fat?"

"Uh... No not at all, Brooke." His pause earned the pants to be thrown at him, with the button hitting him right in the head. "Really B?"

"Don't pause next time I ask if I'm fat." Brooke hissed with her teeth gritted together.

"You aren't fat," He said more confidently this time. "You are far from fat, Pretty Girl. Even if you were fat, I'd still love you."

"So basically you're saying I'm fat?"

"Just get dressed. I give up." He through his hands up surrendering to her irrational comments, "We're leaving in ten."

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm all ready." Annie skipped into the bedroom with a smile shining brightly on her face. "Look I picked it out myself."

Lucas held in his laugh as he looked at her standing there in a tutu, a princess dress and her purple tights. "Princess, I think we need to fix that outfit a bit."

"Dear Lord, Anna Banana. Have you been hanging out with Aunt Tutor Girl too much? Your fashion style is matching her poncho." Brooke laughed joking around. She didn't want to laugh, but Annie was making it very hard not too. "Come on, let's fix this mess before daddy makes it worse."

"Hey, I think I have a good fashion sense." Lucas yelled after the duo, shaking his head laughing.

Fifteen minutes later the family of three where on their way to the café.

"We going to the chapel now?" Annie asked in a singsong voice. Ever since Brooke and Lucas told her the news that they were going to get married that day, Annie was non-stop singing 'Going to the chapel and mommy and daddy are gonna get married' over and over and over again.

"Not yet, Baby, but remember that is a secret."

"You're trusting her with a secret?" Lucas eyed Brooke. "She can't keep a secret, even if it killed her."

"Not true daddy!" Annie pouted. "I kept secrets of mommy shoes!"

"Anastasia, that was our secret!"

"More shoes, really Brooke? Your shoes are going to kick me out of the closet." Lucas really didn't care about the shoes. It's what made Brooke, the Brooke he loved. Her obsession with fashion was thrown into everything that made her, well her.

"Oh hush, Broody. Annie, no more shopping with me till you keep secrets." Brooke teased. She knew this would never be kept. Brooke loved her little shopping buddy.

They pulled up in front of the café and silence encompassed the car. Parents nervous about the breakfast and Annie were taking a cue from them.

"Can I get pancakes with chocolate chips? They the best, Mommy. Aunt Haley makes awesome ones!"

"I don't know short stuff. Ask Grammy when we get inside. Maybe she can whip you up some. I know she's really good at the pancakes thing." Brooke responded grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Here goes nothing." Lucas gave a reassuring kiss on Brooke's lips before opening the café door for his girls.

"Lilly!" Annie screamed running towards her aunt. "I missed you!"

"I miss you too Silly Annie." Lilly lifted Annie into her arms. "Go sit down, I'll be right there. I have to just brings these to that table over there, okay?"

"Grammy making you work?" Annie questioned.

"Just helping a little baby." Lilly scurried off to the table. She was filling in as a waitress for two reasons, one- the cash because she felt bad for depending on Brooke and Lucas for the things she needs and two- Karen offered her the job. She gladly accepted.

"Look how much you've grown there, Anastasia." Karen stood in front of Annie. The girl grew an inch or so since the last time she had seen her granddaughter before last night.

"You still mean." Annie turned and skipped off leaving Brooke snickering.

"That wasn't very nice, Baby." Lucas warned pulling out the chair. "When Grammy comes back, you will apologize, okay?"

"But she is mean!" Annie defended her choice.

"Yes, but we give people second chances, okay?"

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So," Lilly joined them at the table before Karen got to them. "I talked to Karen about something." She was apprehensive about something.

"And that is?" Brooke distracted Annie with crayons and paper that was left over from when Annie would be at the café all the time.

"Karen's gonna adopt this baby." Lilly stated calmly stunning Lucas and Brooke into silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**So here's the final chapter! I'm not sure if I want to do an epilog or not. Let me know what you all think! It's sad to say that this is the end of this story but I think I like this ending point to it! Let me know by reviewing please!**

* * *

**To Get To You  
****Chapter Fifteen**

"_Karen's gonna adopt this baby." Lilly stated calmly stunning Lucas and Brooke into silence. _

"Are you out of your mind?" Lucas's voice rose as he spoke first. "After all the shit she put Brooke and I through you're going to be okay with her adopting your baby."

"I put thought into it and I feel that it is for the best, the best for everyone." Lilly looked nervously at her twiddling thumbs. "I know you guys don't understand it, but I think this is the best."

"Why is it the best Lilly?" Brooke spoke.

"Because then I can allow everyone to go off their merry way and I won't be a bother to anyone. It's either her or you two take it because I cant raise a kid."

"Lilly, if we could do it, I know you could." Brooke assured her. "I know this is all scary, but you'll get it."

"I can't. I live on your couch, Brooke. I'm a hassle for everyone, always have been and always will be. I can't raise a kid when I'm not able to handle myself."

"You are far from a hassle." Lucas declared loudly. "Gosh damn it Lils. We don't want you to ever feel like a hassle. We love having you here. Annie loves having you here."

"It's my best option right now. What else am I supposed to do, Luke?" Lilly let tears fall and her hand went protectively over her stomach. She was trying not to gain any attachment to the life growing inside of her. It was becoming harder though, she found herself at times talking to her belly. "The only other option was for you two and I don't think you'd want that."

"We want you to raise your baby, and we will help. Trust me Lilly," Brooke paused, "I regret every second of the time I missed with Annie. I missed her first steps, her first laugh. Those things I will never get back but you can witness those with your kid. Don't give those up because you have doubts."

"I just can't do it. It will be best if I just give it up and leave everyone alone." Lilly sighed whipping the tears away. "Please just let me do this. Then I can leave and let every ones life be back to normal again with out Hurricane Lilly."

"You're not leaving here, Lilly. I won't allow it. I'm not letting you leave." Lucas was headstrong about it. He was not going to let his little sister just leave like nothing is going on. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want. We may not have a lot of space but you are always welcomed."

"Unless you two want the baby, Karen is keeping it. I can't, and won't. There's nothing that can be done to change that, I'm sorry." Lilly got up from the table and walked away to calm herself down.

"Brooke we need to do something." Lucas turned to Annie making sure she was in her own little world with crayons and paper. "I can't let Lilly go again."

"I don't know what else to do, Luke." Brooke sighed. "Could we take on a baby again?

"Brooke," Lucas stared at her like she had two heads, "you can't possibly be thinking this whole thing can work."

"I'm not thinking it can work, I know it can work."

"What was all the screaming about?" Karen walked over to the family.

"They yapping why I want pancakes." Annie bounced in her seat.

"I think pancakes sound amazing, Anastasia." Karen smiled. "When I put the orders in I'll come back and we can all talk."

"See I'm gonna get pancakes!" Annie jumped from her chair to Brooke's lap.

"Careful, Annie." Brooke laughed.

"We had chocolate this morning Mommy! Daddy gave me candy while you were getting pretty."

"Shh! Annie that's a secret." Lucas laughed.

"So I know you all were shocked that I was back, but I made peace with everything. I got myself help, more than enough. I needed the get away, but it made me realize one thing. I need to get my own life and start to move on. I met someone, his names Andy."

"What does all this mean, Ma?" Lucas looked on surprised.

"Lilly join us really quick." Karen called over the brunette teen. "I have something to say to the all of you."

"Is this making you nervous too?" Brooke whispered into Lucas's ear who nodded in response. She held Annie in her lap. Annie was coloring another picture, one of her new Christmas list even if Christmas is ten months away.

"What's going on?" Lilly slid into the booth seat. "Everyone looks so nervous. Cheer up, you all can drink."

"Lilly!" Karen turned into Mother Hen and got angry.

"It was a joke, chill."

"I'm moving to where Andy lives at the end of the week and I want you all to take over the café."

"Wait what?" All three yelled.

"It's for the best, I won't be far as Andy is a professor at UNC and he invited me to move up there and work at a family restaurant while going back to school to get a business degree. I'm trying to put my life back together. I'm going to keep the house but maybe all of you could move into it to keep it going. Eventually I will sell it to you Lucas. I want this all to go to you all."

"I'm am still so confused." Brooke stated out loud that everyone wanted to say. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, it may be for good and it may not be. I just think distancing myself from this town is the best for my health. I want this all to be yours, to split it between all my kids."

Lilly was quiet, too quiet. "You okay, Lilly?" Lucas worriedly asked. Lilly's face was white as a ghost and she was nervously shaking.

"Come on Lils, let's go talk, okay?" Brooke smiled at the mother and son and grabbed a hold of Lilly's hand. "The cold air will help her."

"I just met her and she wants to leave already Brooke. Am I that bad?" Lilly let tears out. "I guess I really am that bad."

"No you're not, Lilly. Trust me you are not bad at all." Brooke rubbed her back.

"I can't keep anyone around me."

"You're definitely keeping Lucas and me around. I think Annie would be heartbroken with you gone. We all would be. You'll always be family to me." Brooke hugged her tightly. "We'll always be there for you."

"But I can't do any of this."

"Yes you can and we will help every step of the way. I promise you, Lilly, that this will work out."

"You and Luke won't leave me, right?" Lilly rubbed her eyes, "Cause I can't deal with any more loss."

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I can't imagine going anywhere without you in my life, Lilly." Brooke just held the young girl. She saw herself in the girl so much that it scared her. She was that young girl like Lilly before. She knows the struggles.

"Thank you Brooke. I know it's hard taking in some one when you don't even know."

"No problem, just don't corrupt Annie too much now." Brooke added a little humor.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"So this is goodbye?" Lucas looked on as Karen pulled up to their house. It's been one week since her confession that she was leaving and she had officially packed up and left.

"It's not really goodbye, my boy." Karen wrapped her arms tightly around her son. "It's more like I'll see you later. You have a family now to take care of. It's time I live my own life."

"It's just going to be strange without you here."

"Just take care of your sister and Brooke. Finally make it official with her. She won't wait around forever." Karen hinted at, little did she know it did come true.

"_Lilly come with us! We going on a surprise!" Annie cheered. "I'm not allowed to tell you where though, it's a secret."_

"_That's why you can't say it, Annie." Brooke warned laughing with a smile on her face. "Come with us Lilly. We want you there."_

"_Nah, it's okay. If you all are doing something, go ahead. It's a family thing. I understand."_

"_Lilly you are coming with." Lucas declared. "Anyway we need you there." He whispered into her ear. "We'll tell you in the car."_

"_Karen, I'll come by later." Lilly smiled giving Karen a hug. "I'm going to head off with them."_

"_Be good, all of you." Karen warned. "And you Lucas, behave."_

"_I'm always good." Lucas laughed leading his family out the café. "Are we ready for this?" He grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand. _

"_More than ever." Brooke smiled. _

"_Mommy, you going to the chapel now?" Annie asked grabbing a hold of Lilly's hand. "Did you know mommy and daddy are going to get married today?"_

"_Oh really?" Lilly smirked, "Forgetting to tell me? Classic Lucas." _

"_Well it was kind of just going to the court house kind of thing." Lucas shrugged. "At least we invited you and only you."_

"_Well actually, I couldn't keep this from Haley. She and Nate are coming." Brooke smiled her dimpled smile. _

"_Full house tonight then." Lucas couldn't care really. He was just so happy to make it official with Brooke. They've been playing the married part for a while now. To make it official just was an added plus. _

"_Let's do this." _

_Less then ten minutes later they stood in front of everyone at the court house and said their "I dos". It was perfect, simple and just like them. _

"_I can't believe we did that." Brooke placed her lips against Lucas's. _

"_Well Mrs. Scott you are officially a Scott now. Nothing you can do to get out of this crazy family now."_

"_There's always divorce, you know." She smirked, dimples showing proudly. _

"_You two kiss too much." Annie made a face of disgust. "Mommy, Aunt Lilly said I was the best damn flower girl. She telling the truth right?"_

"_You were the prettiest best damn flower girl in the world, Anna Banana." Brooke lifted Annie into her arms. _

"_Lilly's gonna take me to the movies! We gonna see princesses!"_

"_I thought I'd give you guys some alone time without anyone home. I'll keep her out for dinner and a movie. Cheapest date ever. Come on Sweet Stuff, lets go get sugar high."_

"_We are so going to regret that tonight." Lucas laughed kissing Brooke one more time. "I love you Brooke Scott."_

"_Love you too, Lucas."_

"Just let me know whenever it happens." Karen asked nicely.

The past week went of amazing. Lilly taking Annie off whenever was possible to give Lucas and Brooke alone time to act like newlyweds and Karen wanting to hang with them. Even Andy drove down to help Karen pack up and give Lilly and Lucas some reassurance.

"We will, Ma." Lucas promised. Telling a little lie won't do no harm. Next time they talk on the phone, Lucas promised Brooke he'd tell her. Telling her over the phone would be easier and her less likely to attack him for not inviting her.

"Annie do not run out there without a coat on!" Brooke chased after her. Since Karen's return, Annie has been spending time at the café as Lilly has been working everyday.

"I need to say bye to mean Grammy!" Annie yelled running right towards Karen. "Bye-bye."

"Bye there Anastasia. Be good for your parents, got it."

"I'm an angel." She twirled around in her dress.

"An angel who is going to freeze to death." Brooke brought Annie her coat. "Put it on or you go back inside."

"You suck." Annie pouted slipping her arms into the jacket.

"Inside Annie." Lucas yelled looking apologetic at his mother. "Sorry about her, she's a grump today."

"Am not daddy!" Annie yelled from Brooke's arms as she was kicking and screaming back into the house.

"Take care of them, Luke. Make sure you never give up."

"I promise you I will." Lucas hugged his mother one last time as she climbed into the car and drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **When the stress became of being teenaged parents and college students too much for Lucas and Brooke, Karen offered to take care of their daughter during the week and they'll have her back on weekends till after graduation. Now graduation is over with and they want their daughter back, how will Karen react?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wished I owned something from OTH besides memorabilia. Oh! I keep forgetting the title of this story is from a song sung by Kenny Chesney! It's a love song, but I thought the title went well with this story!

**So here's the deal, I am now officially done with **_**To Get To You. Bellow I had the lyrics that inspired the title. It's such a romantic song so please listen to it. I hope you all enjoyed this! I may be posting another story soon but don't worry, I'm not going to ignore Cupid's Got A Shot Gun! I have so many ideas for that story! Please tell me how you feel about this!**_

* * *

**To Get To You  
****Epilog- I'd Go Through It All Again, If I Had Too To Get To You**

"Lilly, you can do this. Just breath it will all be better soon." Brooke ran a damp washcloth over Lilly's sweaty forehead trying to calm Lilly down. "Just listen to the doctor okay?"

"I can't do this, Brooke. I can't." Lilly cried out. Her breath was strained and heavy.

"Yes you can, Lilly. You can do this. Just push when the doctor tells you too, okay? Can you do that for me?" Brooke's voice was calm. She knew if she stressed then in the end Lilly would stress more.

"Is Luke here?" Lilly asked her as a plea for the brother support. The past six months Lilly and Lucas's relationship grew stronger in to a full on over protective brother and annoying younger sister relationship.

"He's in the waiting room with Annie who is waiting very patiently for her cousin to arrive and Karen is on her way." Brooke brushed Lilly's locks off her forehead. "I don't think he will be okay seeing you like this, but when it's all over I'll get him for her."

"I just want it to stop. Make the pain stop, Brooke." Lilly pleaded some more as the doctor came rushing into the room.

"Okay, Lilly let me take a look and see how far along you are." The doctor walked in with a smug smile on his face and Brooke knew the comment was going to come flying out of Lilly's mouth in a matter of seconds.

"I'm far enough to get this baby out of me!"

The doctor just grinned at her and continued to check Lilly out. He was use to the comments and threats coming from his patients. It was the same old same old for him after being a doctor for fifteen years.

"Okay, Lilly, it seems that you are fully dilated. I think it's time to push and get this baby out of you. Someone wants to celebrate their birthday and I need you to make it happen."

"Just tell me when to push to get it out of me." Lilly gritted her teeth.

Brooke laughed slightly rubbing her stomach. In two short months she will be back here pushing out kid number two for her and Lucas.

Lilly held on tightly to Brooke's hand, squeezing it tightly that it turned numb at times.

"Okay Lilly, push right now. Chin to chest and count to ten." The doctor encouraged.

One hour of pushing later, a piercing cry went through the hospital room.

"Lilly, I'd like you to meet your son." The doctor held up a slimy baby boy.

"Boy?" Lilly was shocked. She waited nine long months to find out what she was having. In her mind she pictured a little girl, but now seeing her son, her own flesh and blood, it was making having a son so much better. "Brooke it's a boy!"

Brooke stared on in awe of the fact that she now has a nephew, a little nephew that will play with her baby boy when he arrives.

"He's precious, Lils." Brooke looked down with happy tears in her eyes. "Sorry, emotional pregnancy hormones."

"He's perfect." Lilly smiled staring at her son; her eyes never left him once since he was placed in her arms. "Better than perfect."

"I'm gonna have to borrow him quickly to weigh him and clean him up for his mommy. We'll be back as fast as we can." The nurse who a moment before was holding up Lilly's leg was now taking the baby from the new mother's arms.

"It's okay, Lilly. Let them clean him up and you can think of a name."

"Bring Lucas and Annie in here please." Lilly begged, "I need my brother."

"Anything for you Lilly." Brooke nodded before walking out to the cold hospital waiting room.

"Mommy!" Annie screamed running up to Brooke. "Is my cousin here yet? I got it a bear! Well daddy bought it!"

"Yes, Baby Girl, your baby cousin is here."

"Please tell me it's a boy." Lucas begged. He was in a house surrounding with girls.

Since Karen left the house to the trio, the family has grown closer. Lucas, Brooke and Annie (plus new baby boy arriving shortly), moved into Lucas's old house he grew up in. The three-bedroom home fit the family tremendously. The room Lucas once called his own was now Annie's room; the once blue ways were now pink. The room that was meant for Lilly was now painted blue to make room for the new addition coming fall. Lilly and now her new baby moved into Lucas and Brooke's rented apartment. It was small enough were Lilly could afford it on her own, while paying for classes to get a GED to finish her high school degree and eventually get a degree in business.

The café was a great help to the women of the Scott family. Brooke quit her job at the boutique to help Lilly run the family owned business. A name change happened though, with Karen's approval, from Karen's Café to the new and improved Tree Hill Family Café.

"It's a nameless little boy." Brooke smiled. "Lilly wants to see both of you."

"That's cause I'm her favorite Mommy." Annie giggled from her mother's arms.

Weeks ago, Annie started kindergarten like a big girl- as she stated so proudly on her first day of school- and that broke Brooke's heart. Her little Baby Girl was no longer a baby. In a few short weeks Annie will be five. A big age for Anastasia Scott who is planning on having a full out princess party with dresses for every girl coming hand made by Brooke.

"Then let's go see her." Brooke smiled.

"How is she? Feisty like you were?"

"I was not that bad, Luke."

"Brooke you tried strangling me." Lucas laughed. "You were dead set on killing me in that room."

"You try pushing a ten pound baby out of your vagina and then talk to me Mr. I have no pain when it comes to giving birth." Brooke hissed going back into Lilly's hospital room.

"I came up with a name." Lilly spoke holding her son in her arms. "After looking at him, I know what his name will be."

"What is it?" Brooke wanted to know fast so she could finish off the little boy's bedroom. All that was missing from it is a name over the crib.

"Dylan Keith Scott." Lilly look at the little baby in her arms, "Keith after the father I've never had a chance to know but I know how strong man he was."

"He'd like that, Lils." Lucas couldn't stop smiling. He knew if Keith was here he would be hurt that his teenage daughter was taking after her mother and brother in becoming teenage parents but he would proud of how strong and independent Lilly has become. "He would have really loved it and to see you one last time."

"I didn't want to step on any toes cause I didn't want to steal your guys' name for that boy." Lilly pointed to Brooke's stomach. She didn't know if could've made it this far without Lucas and Brooke by her side every step of the way.

"Even if we decide on Keith, Lilly, he deserves to have two boys named after him, but we've come up with something else so don't even worry about it. Now hand him over!" Brooke loved babies; they melted her heart and her soul. When she first became pregnant with Annie, because of past history with her mother and father, she never thought she'd be where she is right now. "He's amazing Lilly!" Brooke gushed.

"Mommy hold me!" Annie asked reaching her arms up. "Please?" She exaggerated the please.

"I'm holding Baby Dylan right now, Annie. You can wait." Brooke said sternly. She knew she needed to get Annie use to not having everyone's attention at the moment she needed/wanted it. It will help prepare her for when her baby brother came.

"I wanna see Mommy!" Annie was sitting calmly, for once, at the edge of Lilly's hospital bed.

"You need to ask, Aunt Lilly, Annie Baby." Brooke told her.

"But, I get what I want!" Annie pouted not even bothering to ask Lilly.

"Okay, Missy. You and I are going to have a talk." Brooke handed Baby Dylan back to Lilly before grabbing Annie's hand. "Let's go."

"Need help?" Lucas asked.

"Not at all. You bond with your nephew." Brooke nodded in a I got this one kind of way.

"Mommy, I'm the baby!"

Jealousy was happening already and this whole new baby thing just happened.

"Anastasia come here." Brooke guided them to the waiting room.

"I in trouble?" Annie looked up with her big blue eyes.

"Yes Little Lady." Brooke nodded. "That behavior is not allowed, you know that."

"I don't want babies in the family, Mommy." Annie pouted rubbing her eyes, a key sign that she was tired.

"We'll you have no choice. You were so excited Baby Girl. What happened?"

To say Annie was excited when she found out she was going to be a big sister was an understatement.

"_You okay, B?" Lucas stood behind her, rubbing her back in small strokes hoping it helped her calm down. _

"_I've been better." She responded with a frown and a shrug taking a sip of the glass of water that was kept near the sink for the past couple of nights. "But I'll get over it." _

"_All for a good cause, right?" Lucas tried to see the better brighter side of the situation. "Only, what? One more possible month of this left?"_

"_Don't fucking remind me please." Brooke was exhausted and didn't want to deal with any of this again. It's been every morning for the past two weeks along with feeling exhausted and sick all damn daylong. _

"_Mommy what does fucking mean?" Annie was a sneak lately and managed to sneak her way into Lucas and Brooke's bedroom, making herself home on their comfy king sized bed. _

_Lucas tried to hide his laughter, as Brooke's face grew red of embarrassment. Haley and Nathan would love to hear this story especially since they had a bet going that either Nathan's big mouth or Brooke's big mouth would get one of the kids to say a curse word. _

"_Something we will tell you when you're as big as me, Baby Girl." Brooke tried to change the subject- the best she could but Annie was persistent. _

"_Mommy, I want to know what fucking is and why you sick? Can we not go to the park now cause you sick?" _

"_It's a bad word that no pretty little girl's should say or they'll get their mouths washed out with soap." Lucas dove in for the save hoping the bad outcome may help save both parents from an awkward situation. _

"_And I'm sick cause we have something you'll like." Brooke looked over to Lucas to see if he wanted to give the gift they got for Annie to tell her the surprise, he nodded in agreement thinking it was the best time before Annie asked too many questions._

_Lucas left the mother and daughter for a moment while he rummaged through the closet filled with Brooke's clothes for the present she hid in the back. "Open this Princess."_

"_A present for me?" Annie's face lit up as she let out an angelic laugh. "I open it fast!" She tore into the wrapping paper having it come off within seconds. "It's a box."_

"_Sometimes I worry about you, Annie." Lucas teased. "Open the box."_

"_It's a shirt! I got a new shirt!" Annie cheered. _

"_Read the shirt." Brooke laughed. _

"_I'm a big sister." She read slowly using her finger to guide her along. Then it clicked in her, and she grew a smile as large as possible on her face. _

"_Yeah Annie, mommy's sick cause she's pregnant and that means you my Princess, will be having a baby brother or sister." Brooke state calmly. She was excited to see Annie's excitement. When the doctor's first told her the news she was a nervous wreck and was scared to death that Annie wouldn't approve not that she really needs her approval. _

"_Can it be a girl?"_

"_I'm not sure, we have no control over that." _

"_How do babies get in your stomach mommy?" _

"_We'll save that for another time point." Lucas managed to state. _

"Let's get daddy and we can finish this conversation at home after someone has their naptime."

"No nap mommy! I'm not tired."

"I think otherwise Baby Girl." Brooke gathered the sleepy girl into her arm. "Let's go get daddy." Brooke walked down the hallway towards Lilly's room. "Lilly you're probably tired so let us go and we'll be back tonight or tomorrow morning. This one is a grumpy pants."

"Am not!" Annie pouted slapping Brooke.

"No you don't." Lucas grabbed Annie and walked out.

"He's precious. Enjoy them now or they turn out to become evil little people." Brooke laughed hugging Lilly goodbye before making her way to the car where she knew Lucas probably brought Annie for punishment.

"Annie, what do you say to Mommy?"

Threw her hiccups Annie replied a "I'm sorry, Mommy. Daddy mean and punished me."

"Well then, I guess we have a grump on our hands." Brooke smiled staring at Lucas. She didn't know why she was staring but she enjoyed the view.

"I no grump." Annie pouted.

"Sure you're not." Brooke laughed.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home in hopes of Annie to fall asleep, and like they hoped, she fell into a deep sleep in seconds.

After quickly placing Annie into her new bedroom, Lucas joined Brooke on the couch with a small velvet black box in his hands.

"Luke, what's this?" Brooke anxiously asked. She wasn't use to getting presents for no reason at all.

"I'd do anything for you." Lucas mentioned when he handed over the black box. "I hope you know that Brooke Scott. "

Brooke looked at him and then slowly opened the box. Her jaw dropped. Inside was a ring with all there initials on the inside- an L, B, A and a C for the new babies name. "It's beautiful Lucas."

"I thought you deserve a better wedding band than the cheap one we got on the way to the courthouse. Plus it has us all on it, you, me, Annie and C for Christian."

"I love it," She slipped it on her slightly swollen fingers and it fits perfectly. "Thank you, Lucas. I love you." She kissed his lips softly.

"I'd go through this whole journey again, if it meant I ended up with you all over again."

_I reached my hand and there you were. You lead me where I thought I wouldn't go. It's more than just my hand now that you hold. There's been lessons learned, pages turned, even a few bridges burned. Love's become a frightening thing to do. I've been out and I've been in. I've been scared to try again. You're worth every hurt my heart's been through. I'd go through it all again if I had too, to Get To You_


End file.
